Shoot to Thrill
by Khaaaaaaan
Summary: She was just a trainer but after a chat with Stephanie McMahon, Alexandra Reinhart found herself on-camera as the girlfriend of the Lunatic Fringe. The chemistry between them is real, on-screen and off, and not everyone's happy about that, especially his actual girlfriend. (Ambrose/OC)
1. Shoot to Thrill

Alright, here is this new story I've been talking about. I got the idea from writing my other story and I just wondered what it would be like for Dean Ambrose to have an on-screen girlfriend. I was going to incorporate it into that story but figured it would make it way more complicated than it already will be soooooooo...you guys get this one instead. Yay! Just in case any of you guys are worrying, I'm still hard at work on The Madness and neither story will take away from the other...hopefully.

Rated M for my dirty sailor mouth and maybe a lemon in the future.

As all my readers know, I name my chapters for the songs that inspire them and this one, as well as the title of this gem, is _Shoot to Thrill_ by AC/DC. It's very obvious that Dean/Jon likes them and Shoot to Thrill is my favorite AC/DC song. ENJOY!

*********khan*********

_October 26th, 2014- Dallas, TX_

"Oh my fucking God! Those two are idiots!"

Alex was in the gorilla, watching her two favorite wrestlers on the monitors, and trying not to have a brain aneurysm. Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose- Colby and Jon to her and the rest of the locker room- were in Hell in a Cell and had both just taken a dive onto the announce tables, shattering both. Alex and her team of fellow trainers were told to wait ten seconds before rushing out to put them on stretchers, but she didn't care about any of the scripted story. Colby looked broken in half and Jon was staring up, unmoving, his eyes glazed over. She knew they both had to be in pain so when the guy holding the curtain for them said nine, she rushed through, telling her team to come with her. She sprinted down the aisle, going first to Colby, kneeling beside him.

"Hey, it's Alex, you ok?"

His pained eyes met hers, "My ribs. I can't breathe. It hurts."

"Ok, I'm gonna feel around. You tell me when it hurts."

She gingerly applied pressure to the top of his ribcage, making her way down until he grimaced. She kept going, feeling for breaks.

"Take as big a breath in as you can."

He did, inhaling and exhaling, wincing the entire time. She used her long strawberry-blond hair to hide her face from the crowd.

"Col, I think they're just bruised. No broken ones and your lungs aren't punctured. You good to keep going? Anything else hurt?"

He shook his head, "I'm fine, Alex, I'm good."

"Okay, I'll tape you up later. I'm gonna check on Jon."

She yelled out to put him on a stretcher, going with the story, as she made her way over to the man the Universe had come to know as the Lunatic Fringe. Leaning down to cover her face again, she looked into Jon's eyes, still a little glassy.

"Talk to me, handsome."

His eyes wandered over to hers at the mention of her nickname for him and he gave her a small smile. She knew it was wrong because he had a girlfriend and all, but it was harmless. She knew it and so did he.

"Hey, cupcake, how are you?"

"Good but you two are dumb as bricks. You feeling alright?"

"Yep, I'm fine," he said, his eyes saying otherwise.

"Hey," she said, snapping her fingers in front of him, regaining his attention, "Follow my finger."

She waved it back and forth across his sight line and he did an alright job at first, but then zoned out again. Fuck, she thought, probably a concussion. Hopefully a mild one, but still. She put her face directly over his, less than six inches in between them, and looked him in the eye.

"What's my name?"

"Cupcake."

"My actual name, smartass."

He grinned devilishly, "Alexandra Reinhart. I don't know your middle name."

"Where are you?"

"Announcer's table, Hell in a Cell, Dallas, TX."

"When's your birthday and how old are you?"

"December 7th, 1985. I'm 28 but 29's looking mighty sketchy at this point."

"Where are you from?"

"A shithole."

"Jonathan..."

"Oh no, the dreaded full name. Cincinnati."

"Are you good to keep going?"

"Absolutely. How's Col?"

"He's ok, bruised ribs. Take it easy on those."

"Will do, cupcake."

"Ok, see you later," she said, giving him a smile before she let the guys with the other stretcher come in. She got up, leading Colby's stretcher out, and proceeded as far as she could before Jon came up and dragged Colby back to the ring. She and her team got everything stashed away and she left two guys in the gorilla in case something serious and real happened. Going back to the trainer room, she got out everything she needed for Colby's ribs and Jon's head. When the match was done fifteen minutes later, the two men were brought to the back. The man with the two-toned hair winced with every step and she made him lie back, putting ice packs on his sides and giving him ibuprofen for the pain.

"Did you see the rest of it, Alex?"

"Um, no, you know I can't watch you two wrestle. I'd have a goddamn heart attack. If I hadn't had to come down to the ring earlier, I wouldn't have been watching that either."

"Oh man, you missed out. It was amazing! Everything was amazing."

"Well, honey, I'm happy for you and I'll be sure to remind you how amazing it was when you feel like shit tomorrow. Alright, just lie back. Let me see how bad Jon's head is and then I'll tape you up."

She walked up to the other man who was barely holding himself up.

"How ya feeling?"

"Like a bulldozer is paving through my head. Can I get some aspirin?"

"Let me assess first, then I'll give you some. Did you black out at all?"

"No, everything was just real hazy and then I saw your gorgeous face."

"Aw, flattery's getting you nothing right now. Is the haziness still there or is it just a headache now?"

"Just a fucking awful headache."

"Ok, I think it's just a mild concussion. Here, take these," she handed him some ibuprofen, "Who are you staying with tonight?"

"I don't know."

"You're not going to be with Renée?"

"She said something about flying out for something. I really wasn't paying attention."

"Nice. Well, you gotta stay with somebody, handsome. You need to be watched for anything serious."

"JON! WHERE'S JON?"

They heard his girlfriend before they actually saw her. Alex didn't miss his eye roll before he grimaced in pain again from the headache. Renée finally got to the door and rushed over to him, hugging him hard. Too hard, Alex thought. He unwrapped her arms from him, gently telling her to take it easy. Renée looked at her, worry in her eyes.

"Is he ok? I saw the fall they took and it scared me half to death!"

"He's gonna be ok. A mild concussion but assuming nothing changes overnight, he'll be back to his sunny self in no time."

He smirked at her, "Smartass."

"Stop recklessly throwing yourself around so that you don't have to see me all the time and I'll stop being a smartass."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Ah, you're right. I'd just have to be one to somebody else. Hey, Renée, can I talk to you for a minute outside?"

The blonde looked at her, confused, but followed her out where Alex turned to face her.

"Jon said something about you having to fly out tonight. Is that absolutely necessary? He needs someone to stay with him in case anything happens. I would suggest Colby but there's no way he's going to be able to stay up with his ribs so bad and there's not really anybody else that would help Jon out. If Joe were here, I'd ask him but since he's not..."

Renée held up a hand, interrupting her, "I absolutely cannot stay. I have to be in Los Angeles tomorrow morning to do a radio show and then I'm in a friend's wedding."

"You have a friend who's getting married on a monday?"

Renée looked a little pissed that she would pose that question, "Yes, I do. And I cannot stay, like I said. Here, I'll talk to my boyfriend. There has to be somebody."

Alex was a little pissed herself. If she'd had a boyfriend who'd gotten injured, she would've stayed with them no matter what. Screw a radio show and some friend's wedding. Jon could be seriously hurt and what? Nothing. Not even a thought about changing her plans. What the fuck? She had to take a deep breath before following Renée back into the room. It's none of your business, she thought, it's their relationship. But still, she was irritated. She considered Jon a friend and hated to see him with somebody who didn't give him as much consideration as he deserved.

She went to Colby and started taping him up, giving the blonde couple across the room a private moment. Maybe Jon could talk her into staying. Colby saw her face and gave her a small smile.

"What's got you so down?"

"Nothing that I can change. Jon needs someone to stay up and watch him through the night, but Renée has to leave."

"I can do it."

"Uh, no you can't, honey. You need as much rest as you can get since I'm sure they'll want you to work tomorrow. You're going to need as much stuff to dull the pain as I can legally give you."

"So who's going to watch him?"

"Don't know. That's what they're talking about, I guess."

"Doesn't look like talking to me."

They both discreetly looked over and yeah, it didn't look like a pleasant conversation. Renée was standing with her hands thrown out to the side and Jon was just glaring at her, obviously pissed. His hands kept rubbing the side of his head, trying to will the headache away but if Alex had to guess, his girlfriend wasn't helping too much with that. Might've actually been adding to it. Whatever, she thought, his girlfriend, his problem. Jon's eyes snapped over to hers and she whipped her head around, going back to her job, embarrassed that she had been caught. She finished wrapping Colby's ribs and helped him sit up, hating that there was nothing more she could do for him. Under the Wellness Policy, all she could give him was ibuprofen. If it wasn't serious enough for him to need to go to a hospital, then he couldn't take anything stronger and still compete. She wished his girlfriend could've flown in for the event so he'd have someone to help him out but he said he was rooming with Glenn and she knew the big man would watch out for him. He hugged her goodbye and, after nodding at Jon, made his way out of the room.

"Hey Alex, can I talk to you?"

She turned from packing her wraps and tape back up and saw Jon still sitting, all alone. When did Renée leave? She hadn't heard anything but now that she looked around, she noticed they were completely by themselves in the room.

"Sure, did she decide to stay?"

He snorted, "Uh, no. Said her stuff tomorrow was unmissable."

"Ok, well, do you have anybody who can stay up with you? I really don't think anything will change in your condition, but I'd rather be safe, ya know?"

He quirked his head to side, looking at her a little strangely, "I do have someone in mind. Someone who'd do a really fantastic job if something did happen."

"Oh, who's that?"

"You, cupcake," he smiled at her.

That caught her completely off-guard. Sure, she and Jon were friends, but they didn't really see each other outside the arena. They had their witty rapport in the trainer's room but other than that and when she was at ringside before events, there was really nothing there. Why would he ask her of all people to watch over him? Surely there was somebody else.

"Cupcake...oh, Cupcake...Alex...Alex!"

"Huh," she mumbled, snapping out of her head, "What did you say?"

"Nothing, but I could see your wheels turning. You don't wanna watch over me?"

"Um...no it's not that but uh...I mean, I'd basically have to be in the same bed with you all night and is Renée going to be ok with that?"

"She'll be fine."

"Did you ask her before she left?"

"No," he sheepishly replied.

"Jon..."

"Oh come on, cupcake, do this for me please. It's either you or I have to go begging to someone else. I'll owe you, big time."

She weighed out the pros and cons. He would owe her a favor that she could cash in at probably anytime. They got along and he made her laugh with his off-kilter comments and questions. He wouldn't try to have sex with her...or would he? Before Renée, Jon had quite the reputation with the girls. But now, she thought to herself, well, if he did try anything, she'd just put a quick stop to it. How would Renée feel about all this? Not that she and Alex were friends or anything close to that, but Jon was hers and Alex didn't want to encroach on that at all. Hmm...

"Ok, I'll do it. But," she pointed a finger at him, "You are buying me coffee...lots of it. And if you're ok to drive in the morning, you are taking us to the next city while I sleep in the car and you will not play the radio loud. You will buy me more coffee when we get to San Antonio and you will still owe me a huge favor. Deal?"

He grinned widely, showing off his dimples, before extending his hand, "Deal."

She shook it and hoped she hadn't just made a deal with the devil. She told him to wait while she finished packing her stuff and then they went to the locker room to get all his belongings. Afterwards, they got to the hotel and checked into a room for the night. Getting in there, he sat his stuff down, telling her he was going to take a shower.

"Leave the door cracked."

"Why, Alex, you gonna sneak a peek?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically, "Uh, no, calm your ego. It's just so if something happens and you crack your head open, I can help you instead of wondering how to jimmy a door lock."

"Ok, Miss Reinhart, all business, all the time."

She smiled at him, "That's right, Mr. Good, now go take your shower."

"Yes ma'am," he said, giving her a lazy salute.

"Fuck off, Jon."

"Ouch," he mumbled, shuffling off to the bathroom.

She shook her head after him. He was trouble and she knew it. Settling down into bed, she turned on the tv, finding Dazed and Confused on a channel and staying with that. Jon came out 10 minutes later in sweats with no shirt on and got into bed beside her. She glanced over at him, enjoying the view despite herself.

"Just so you know, I'm waking you up every two hours. Be prepared."

"Fuck, can't you just wake me if I'm acting funny?"

"Um, no, that's not how concussions work, handsome. Stop throwing yourself into shit if you don't want to be treated like this."

"I think I like how bossy you are."

She laughed out loud, "God, be glad you're not my boyfriend then. You'd get tired of it real quick."

"Who says?"

"Every guy I've ever been with. Can't deal with the fact that I'm a bossy, independent woman."

"Hmm," he said, laying down to fall asleep, closing his eyes, "Sounds good to me."

She was silent until she heard his breathing even out, signaling he was under.

"Good thing you've already got a bossy girlfriend then."

She woke him two hours later and he was okay. She did it again two hours after that and he grumbled a little bit. It was nearing five in the morning when she woke him up for the third time.

"Jon," she shook his shoulder.

He groaned, "Noooooo, just let me fucking sleep."

"I'm sorry, handsome...come on, wake up."

"I am awake, goddammit."

She smiled down at him, knowing he was only irritable because of his injury, and rubbed his arm softly, "A few quick questions and then you can go back to sleep, I swear."

His irritated eyes met hers and she held his stare until his blue eyes softened, "Alright, go ahead."

"What's your birthday?"

"December 7th, 1985."

"Where were you born?"

"Cincinnati."

"Where are we?"

"Another hotel on the never-ending road, this time in Dallas."

She was happy his sense of humor was returning, "What's my name?"

"Alexandra Reinhart."

"What do you call me?"

"My cupcake," he said, shifting so his head was in her lap and throwing his arm over her legs, sleep slowly starting to take him again. She paused momentarily but when he didn't do anything else, she just decided to let him be and continued with her questions.

"What's my job?"

"To take care of me," he yawned and nuzzled even closer into her.

She laughed lightly, "And everybody else."

"Yeah but you like me the best."

"Aw, that ego's getting big again, I see."

His eyes closed, "Whatever...thank you by the way."

"For what?"

"Taking care of me. I know I've been a dick tonight."

She ran his fingers through his dishwater blonde hair, loving how soft and curly it was, "Like you said, it's my job."

His hand came up to grab hers, entwining their fingers, "Is it only a job?"

She put her other hand on his back, rubbing soft circles, "Go to sleep, Jon, your next two hours are ticking away."

His soft snores came soon enough and she laid her head back against the wall, sighing.

"No, handsome, not just a job."

They got to San Antonio the next day and Jon shook her lightly to wake her up, enjoying the way she stretched and yawned. He pulled into a local coffee shop and got out to get them some drinks. Handing it to her while taking a big gulp of his own, they arrived at the arena, going their separate ways after a hug and him giving her a kiss on the cheek and another thank you. He went to catering to grab something to eat and she dropped her stuff off in the training room before heading out to the ring. Before the shows started, she would go down to the ring while everyone was working out their spots, just in case someone got hurt. When she got there, she saw Summer and Rosa in the ring, working on a sequence for their dark match before tomorrow's taping. When they saw her, they waved her over, obviously frustrated.

"Hey Alex, can you help us with something?"

"Sure, Danielle, I can you help you and Milena. What's up?"

"We're trying to come up with an ending to the match and can't think of anything creative enough."

The girls did this all the time. Alex had been working for the WWE for almost five years now and in that time, she'd been trained in the basics of wrestling. She thought it was for the best so she could understand the injuries sustained by the athletes more. Apparently, the girls thought she was good enough to help them work out their moves. Alex got into the ring and asked to see what they had come up with. When they showed her, she tried to hide the slight grimace. They were right. It was awful. This was her biggest problem with the Divas division. Some of these girls they picked were just downright bad. But it didn't surprise her. Most of these girls were models before coming to the E and they were expected to learn how to wrestle overnight. The product suffered but no one in the back cared because they were giving the audience a pretty face to look at and nothing more. It wasn't true of all the girls, of course. A few- like April, Nattie and Saraya- were really good but Alex wondered sometimes if they didn't feel cheated because they weren't given the same consideration the boys were. It was irritating to her and she could only imagine the top girls felt it even more. That was the main reason she helped out the girls with less experience so often. If she could do anything to help them get better, she would.

"Alright, so instead of a simple lariat and face-planting her, try this. Milena, you go for your neckbreaker. You guys roll through it and Danielle, you send her into the ropes. Follow her in and knee her in the stomach when she comes off then hit the bulldog and call it a day."

The girls ran it through and were so much happier. They both hugged her, exiting the ring, and she noticed April standing there, smiling at her.

"Hey Alex, that was great! Much better than what they originally had. Wanna train a bit?"

"Sure," she said, grinning at the Divas champ. Alex loved going through sets with April. Her movement was so fluid that it felt like a huge dance routine. They locked up and worked for about ten minutes, each saying bits and they running through them. By the end, they were both breathing heavy but they were laughing and grinning from ear to ear. April clapped her on the back before speaking.

"Girl, why are you not on-camera? You're better than half the girls back there."

"You know why. I'm happy where I am."

"Are you sure about that?"

Both girls whipped their heads around to the person asking that question: Stephanie McMahon. She stood at the ring apron and Alex was confused. In all the time she had been coming down to ring before shows, she'd never seen her boss out here. She was always way too busy with other stuff, but here she was, asking her a question and Alex jumped to answer.

"Of course, I am. I love my job and wouldn't work for anyone else."

Stephanie hopped up into the ring, smiling at April as the smaller girl left, telling her thanks. Now Alex was even more confused.

"What's going on, Stephanie?"

"I had April come out here specifically to see you in the ring. I had someone tell me that you were just as good in here as our top Divas and that I should see for myself. Why didn't you say something about how good you are?"

"Because I didn't think it mattered. Someone suggested before that I be on-camera and John shot it down."

"John Laurinaitis?"

"Yes, said I wasn't pretty enough."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and shook her head, "That man...I swear sometimes. Well, I'm saying that you are a gorgeous girl and I would love to have you be on our show. It'd be more pay and I just know the fans would love you. What do you say?"

Alex was stunned. Was this really happening? Did she even want this to happen?

"Uh...I don't know. I really like my job and I wouldn't want to step over anyone who had worked really hard to get to the top."

"Alex, how long have you worked here?"

"Five years."

"Believe me, if you were just meant to be a trainer, you wouldn't be as good as you are at wrestling. I just saw someone in this ring who moved like it was completely natural and you know and I know that most people can't do that. It takes years upon years, sometimes over a decade, for some people to get to where you already are and you've only been learning, what, maybe one or two days a week."

"I'm not that good."

"Oh yes, you are. I'd be confident putting you in a championship match with April tomorrow. Come on, you can still be a trainer if you want. We can take any story you have slowly so that you can get used to being on-camera, but mark my words, you'll love it."

Alex smiled at her boss, her enthusiasm contagious, "Do you always get what you want, Stephanie?"

"Yes."

"Well then," she said, sticking out her hand, "Sure, you got yourself a deal."

Stephanie shook her hand gladly and promised that they would talk tomorrow once Stephanie had informed her creative team about Alex. She left the ring and Alex just stood there, looking around the massive arena, taking it all in. Good lord, she thought, what have I gotten myself into?

*********khan*********

Alright, chapter one in the bag! Whoo! Hope you guys enjoyed and I would love to hear anything you have to say about my story. Until the next time, XOXO.


	2. Free

Yay, so much love! A huge thank you to everyone who faved and followed, but an extra huge THANK YOU to all my reviewers: **Sammie94, xSamiliciousx, Emmettluver2010, TotalDiva, Tootertoad85, UntilNeverDawns, MJ, april, allison, nattiebroskette, HisMnkyPrincess **and **Rossi's Lil Devil**. Stayed up extra late just to get this out to y'all.

The song for this chapter is _Free_ by the Martinis.

*********khan*********

_October 28th, 2014- Houston, TX_

Alex was buzzing as she came into the arena. She dropped her stuff off at the trainer room before finding Stephanie, who had texted her earlier, requesting a meeting as soon as she got to the arena that day. She tracked down her boss's office, knocking politely when she found it. Stephanie told her to come in and smiled when she saw her.

"Alex, hi! Come in, sit please."

She took the seat across from her boss, suddenly very nervous. Stephanie folded her hands in front of her, a wide smile on her face.

"So, I talked to my creative team and we've come up with something I think you're going to love. I hope you're excited."

Alex grinned, "I am! I can't wait to hear what you guys have planned."

Her boss continued, "We're not going to have you wrestling right off the bat. We want the audience to get to know you first so we're going to pair you with one of the guys. You'll be his on-screen girlfriend and will play an integral part in his current storyline. You will wrestle with him eventually, don't quite know when yet. We don't want you to think we want you to be just a stick figure behind some man. We want you to be tough and worth your salt, but having a female presence with this particular guy will help soften him just a bit to our audience."

Alex was rapt with attention, "Who is it?"

"Dean Ambrose."

The look on Alex's face...she didn't want to see it. Her jaw, she knew, was a little slack and her skin was probably flushed with a rosy tint to it. What the actual hell? Was fate playing a cruel trick on her? First, the crazy, weird flirting- or whatever it was- the other night and now this. She was going to have to be Jon's "girlfriend," for all intents and purposes. Oh my god...this was going to be awful.

"Alex, you alright?"

Her eyes perked back up at her boss's question.

"Um, yes, I just...you know Jon has a girlfriend, right? Who works for the company. Won't this be really awkward?"

"I did think about that, but I already told Jon and he said Renée would be fine with it."

Oh, he said that, did he? He probably hadn't even told Renée, who was almost assuredly going to flip the fuck out.

Stephanie kept talking, "If there are any issues, I would hope you guys would be professional enough to handle them."

"Oh, yes, absolutely. We're all adults, after all."

"Good to hear. Now, about your character, her name is going to be Alex O'Shea. Figured since you got that Irish blood in you, we might as well use it. Your first appearance is going to be at Raw next week. You're not going to have any lines so don't worry about a script. You'll be dragged out by Bray Wyatt and beaten up in front of Dean. We'll say on camera that you're a trainer, which is true, but the rest of the character's going to be up to you. We want you to be a little off-beat, a little nutty, you are the girlfriend of the Lunatic Fringe, after all, but we also want you to be a calming force for him. Like he lives and breathes to make sure you're happy and protected at all times and you have a huge influence over him."

"Ok, I can definitely do that. Sounds like it'll be fun, in fact. I like it so far!"

"Awesome. So, for next week's show, just wear what you normally do in the trainer's room but then we'll have wardrobe for you. Probably ripped jeans, a t-shirt and, of course, a leather jacket. Sound good?"

"It sounds amazing! Thank you so much, Stephanie! I promise I won't let you down."

"I know. We believe in you, Alex, and we know you'll do great. Now go out there and prove everyone right."

"Will do, boss."

She left Stephanie's office on a cloud and floated back toward the trainer's room. When she walked in, she twirled around, deliriously happy. Not that it was something she ever really wanted, but knowing she was going to be a WWE superstar was so exciting to her. She wanted to tell everyone, to scream it from the rooftop. How would she ever get through this show tonight? She had a feeling she was going to bug the shit out of everybody with her giddiness. Whatever, she didn't care. They could either join in on the happy train or get the fuck out.

"That was the cutest little dance I've ever seen."

She whirled around, not knowing that she wasn't alone. Jon was sitting on the table, grinning devilishly at her. She instantly went pink in the face and put her hands over her face.

"You're awful. You should've said something."

"And give my new girlfriend a heart attack by scaring her? No way."

"Don't call me that. Hey, does Renée know about this?"

"Uh...I might have not mentioned it quite yet."

"Well, when do you plan on telling her?"

"Whenever."

"Jon..."

"Come on, cupcake, don't worry about it. It'll be fine."

"You really don't understand women, do you?"

"Huh? Understand what?"

She laughed at him, "Nevermind. When she bites your head off, I'm gonna say I told you so."

"She won't. She'll be alright...eventually. Hey, did Stephanie tell you about saturday?"

"Um, what about saturday? She didn't say anything."

He grinned, mischief in his eyes, "Well, we have the rest of the week off cause we'll be in the UK next week but starting Saturday, you and I have to travel together."

She was silent for a good minute, "What?"

"Well, we are going to be lovers on-screen."

The way he said the words _lovers_ was a lot more sensual that it needed to be. He was staring her dead in the eye and she could feel herself heating up. She wasn't daft. She knew they'd have to be seen together outside the arena but she didn't think they'd need to be together 24/7.

"But you travel with Renée."

"That'll change."

"And she has no idea about any of this?"

"No, but I'll tell her tonight."

"Really?"

It was his turn to be silent for a second, "Ok, maybe if I get around to it."

"Jon, jesus christ...I told Stephanie that this wouldn't cause any problems. If this is going to work and not be awkward as fuck between me and her, you gotta man up and tell her. Otherwise, she's gonna be pissed."

"Ok, ok, jeez cupcake, you can be a real ball-buster sometimes."

"Don't forget that," a thought occurred to her suddenly, "So, wait a sec...if we're travelling together, does that mean we're sharing a hotel room?"

He nodded a little too rapidly and she groaned out loud.

"And Renée doesn't know this. Fuck, now I'm gonna kill you."

He got up and crossed over to her, stopping the pacing that had commenced from Alex. He put his arms on her shoulders and made her face him. He stared down at the 5'10" girl and smiled. God, she was gorgeous. Even when she looked like she did now- slightly murderous- she was absolutely beautiful. Sure, he knew it was wrong to have these thoughts about her. Just like he knew it was wrong to exaggerate injuries sometimes just so he could see her all the time after his matches. But he just couldn't help himself. He loved being around her, sometimes a lot more than he wanted to be around his girlfriend. She made him feel good. She made him laugh and smile even when she was figuratively kicking his ass for taking stupid chances in the ring. She didn't nag him about anything or want him to settle down. She seemed to be one of the only people who liked his cocky attitude and wild ways. Hell, if he knew it wouldn't be a fucking hassle personally and professionally, maybe he'd even break up...

"Jon, say something."

He snapped out of his dangerous thoughts. She was staring up at him with those wide, questioning emerald eyes and he instinctively shifted forward to be slightly closer to her.

"I...uh, please don't worry, everything will be ok. I'll make sure of it, cupcake. Just focus on your debut and leave the rest to me, alright?"

She nodded slightly, "I'll try. Just don't do anything to fuck it up."

He smiled at her and held up one hand, "Scout's honor."

"There's no way you were ever a fucking Boy Scout."

"Well, no, I beat them up and stole their lunch money."

"That sounds more like you, handsome."

They laughed and kept talking, keeping it light and sarcastic, until his phone beeped, interrupting them. He took it out and a visible frown came upon his face.

"What's wrong, Jon?"

"Renée just got here. Wants to know where I am."

"Well, go see her and tell her what's going on. If I don't see you for the rest of the night, have a good match and I'll see you Saturday."

His face lit up, "I really can't wait to do this. I've known you were meant for the ring for a long time now and I know you'll be so fucking good."

She grinned up at him, "Thank you, Jon. I think I might get really nervous on monday."

"Well, I'll do whatever I can to calm you down, but I know you're not gonna need it. You'll be a natural."

"Whatever..."

"Don't whatever. I've seen you out in the ring, cupcake. You're amazing and I'm glad they finally got their heads out of their asses and saw it themselves."

Her cheeks tinged pink once again, "That's sweet, thanks."

"Only speaking the truth, babe. Here," he said, pulling out his phone, "Give me your number in case I don't see you later. Text me your flight info on Saturday, ok?"

She punched it into his phone and called her own, making him laugh when Flight of the Valkyries, Daniel Bryan's theme music, started playing.

"What? It's a really fucking good song. Makes me feel like I can conquer the world."

He pushed a few buttons on his phone and the same song played out. He laughed with her.

"It's my alarm ringtone. Best wakeup feeling ever."

"Exactly. When we're on the road, your phone's going to be our alarm."

"Ah, I see you're coming around to the idea, cupcake. It's going to be fun. Don't worry."

"It's not the fun I'm worried about. It's your girlfriend. Oh fuck, if we're sharing a room, where does that leave her? Don't you guys usually share, ya know, like a normal couple?"

"Yeah, guess I need to tell her that too. She'll have to room with someone else."

"Oh my god, Jon!"

She shook her head and pointed out the door, "Go talk to her right now!"

He pouted like a child would, "She's gonna get mad."

"Yeah and a part of me understands why she would. Go do it!"

"Ok ok, I'm going," he said, backing away, "You know you might be sending me off to some serious bodily harm, right?"

"Yeah, but it's my job to take care of you, right? So if she scratches up your pretty face, I can sew it back together."

"Aw, cupcake, you think I'm pretty?"

"Get out of here!"

He did and his laughter echoed back to her all the way down the hallway.

*********khan*********

Duh duh duh, another one bites the dust! Haha, hope you guys liked! XOXO


	3. Spare Me

Seriously, you guys, all the love for this story is making my heart three sizes too big. Everytime I read a review, I just get giddy. Thank you so much **nattiebroskette, UntilNeverDawns, Peachilee, Rossi's Lil Devil, HisMnkyPrincess, xSamiliciousx, Amie19, Allison** and the two guests. You guys are so amazing!

The song for this one _Spare Me_ by Caitlin Rose. The honorary song for this chapter is _Only God Knows Why_ by Kid Rock and specifically requested by Rossi's Lil Devil. They both fit equally well.

*********khan*********

_November 3rd, 2014- Buffalo, NY_

Alex was pacing in the trainer's room. Her bag and script were sitting on the table beside her and she was so nervous. She was gonna fuck up, she just knew it. She was going to screw it up and let everyone down. She was going to let Stephanie down, let Jon down, let herself down, let everyone who ever believed in her down. What the hell had she been thinking? She had it made. She had a great job working with great people, she had tons of friends and she got to travel all over the world. But no, she'd given up that security and comfort so she could be on-camera. She would be making more money, sure, but she was also giving up her privacy and anonymity. And what if she got hurt? Then she'd be off tv and she wouldn't even be able to be a trainer either. She was risking so much, too much.

But what could she do now? Absolutely nothing. She had signed a new contract just yesterday and now she was staring at the script, walking back and forth, but her eyes wouldn't leave the papers laying on the table. She had to go out there, had to do this. She had to get out of her head and get ready. She was due in the gorilla in 45 minutes. She had to get herself under control. She spun around when she heard a knock on the door. She turned around and smiled at the welcomed intruder.

"Hey cupcake, how ya doin?"

Jon walked in, smiling down at her, and she smiled weakly. He had done all he could the past couple days to calm her nerves and it had for the most part worked, but now that it was showtime, she was worse than ever. It hadn't helped that Jon had been a little weird the past couple days. Weirder than normal even. He hadn't told Renée when he said he would but over the phone the next day, when he was home in Vegas and she was in New York City. It wasn't pretty. Renée was rightfully super pissed and had screamed at him for a good hour, calling him a coward and accusing him of engineering this to spend time away from her. When he'd told Alex this on saturday, she rolled her eyes and shook her head. She hadn't seen Renée yet tonight but she had a feeling that it was coming. She knew there was no way she was going to be able to stay clear of this. No matter how good Jon's intentions were, she knew this would somehow blow back on her. But right now, she couldn't worry about that. She had to focus on doing her best for Stephanie and everybody else.

"I'm ok, how are you?"

"Good, you ready for tonight?"

"I...uh, no not really..."

He came up to stand in front of her, "Don't worry, sweetheart, it's going to be fine. You're going to do great."

She looked up at him, a desperate need for assurance in her eyes. He surprised her by picking her up and setting her on the table, bringing them eye level with each other. He gently grabbed her face in his big hands, leaning his forehead to hers. She had no idea what he was doing but she didn't say anything to stop him. His fingers wrapped around the back of her neck and he whispered to her.

"Kiss me."

She stiffened and tried to pull back, but he didn't let her go.

"What?"

"We're going to have to smooch on-screen anyway so why not just get the first one out of the way? Won't be as awkward later."

His face was still dangerously close to hers and her eyes kept getting wider and wider.

"Who said we have to kiss?"

"Nobody but we want it to look like an actual relationship, right?"

She sighed, "Yeah, but..."

"So kiss me."

"No."

He smirked and leaned into her, making her lean back until he was towering over her. She couldn't help but be entranced by the look in his blue eyes. It was...feral, almost, like he was hunting her, leaving her feeling trapped and helpless. But also very turned on. She wanted him desperately in that moment and she thought she could see in his eyes that he wanted her too. But that wasn't right. None of this was right.

"Jon...I need you to stop."

"Why?"

"Because you've got a girlfriend."

"Two of them. I'm the luckiest guy in the world," he said, still sporting a very serious expression.

"I'm not your girlfriend."

"To the world, you are. And you need to remember that. Nobody knows who you are yet but after tonight, anytime we're in public, you have to remember that this," he said, motioning between them and the position they were in, "This will be what's expected. So, if it makes you uncomfortable when we're here in a room with nobody else, then how do you expect to pull it off out there in front of everyone?"

He was right and she hated it. Hated that touching him and doing things that people in relationships do, like holding hands and kissing, made her feel so wrong and deceitful but it was expected of them.

"I'll be fine."

"Will you? What's going to happen when we're doing a promo and I sling my arm around your shoulders? Are you going to flinch away like you so want to right now? What about when we're in front of the fans outside the arena and I hold your hand or lay one on you? Are you going to tell me to stop then?"

She knew the answer. She couldn't flinch or pull away or tell him to stop. They had to make it believable. She knew what she had to do then and even though every moral part of her was screaming, she had to do it. She closed the tiny gap between them and pressed her lips to his. It was his turn to stiffen and her brain whooped in delight. He may have been the one who excelled in surprises and unexpected actions, but she'd just gotten one over on him. He did not expect her to do that. Of course, he was a man and therefore his surprise quickly faded and he responded, pulling harder on the back of her neck.

Alex couldn't even describe what happened then. It was...magical. She felt things surge within her that she hadn't felt for a really long time. His soft lips and hers molded together like a perfect puzzle and there was something else that crept in that she hadn't thought possible: passion. Her hands came up off the table of their own volition and wound into curly, blonde locks, pressing his mouth harder into hers. He became a true madman then. There was a maniacal panic to his movements, like he was losing control of everything and she was his life-preserver. She anchored him down to her, not wanting it to end.

He tore away from her and moved back, staring wildly at her. Both were breathing heavily and he brought his hand up to run through his hair, not caring about how unkempt it was. She desperately groped in her mind for words to end the silence but nothing came. Her brain was scrambled, too lost in questions and unexplained feelings to even comprehend what to say. She was saved from saying anything when he looked at her one last time before storming out of the room. She was confused and exasperated. With him, with herself, with the entire situation.

Fuck me, she thought, what was that?

She sat in silence, going over everything in her head, until she noticed the time on the clock. She had five minutes to get to the gorilla and so she checked herself out in the mirror, making sure her makeup and clothes were fine. She didn't have much on her face and she was wearing regular blue jeans and a black t-shirt with the WWE logo on the breast. Stephanie had told her to wear normal clothes and these were it. Hopefully, her wardrobe in the future would be a little more fun but tonight, she understood why the average clothes were needed. She wasn't supposed to be on-camera, storyline-wise, she wasn't supposed to be done up to the nines. She did leave her hair loose, her wavy strawberry-blonde locks coming to an end at her shoulder blades. She'd considered putting it up, like it normally would be, but she figured it would add to the image of her being helpless and disheveled later on. Plus, if she needed to talk to Jon or anyone else in the ring, it would help.

She got to the gorilla and saw Huber and Windham waiting for her.

"Hey, little lady, you all set?"

She smiled, "Ready as I'll ever be. I'm so excited." She was exaggerating for their benefit. Inside, she was still terrified, but adrenaline was slowly starting to take over, replacing her fear. She looked to the monitor, seeing Jon and Cesaro battling it out, and knew it was almost time.

_(On-screen)_

Dean hit Dirty Deeds and quickly covered his opponent, getting the three. He moved over to stand on the ropes and celebrate when the lights went out, obscuring the arena in darkness. The crowd buzzed, not knowing what was about to happen. When the lights came up, Bray Wyatt was in the ring behind Dean, staring menacingly. He attacked and Dean went down but turned over quickly, trying to fight back but it was no use. Wyatt pummeled him until his arms dropped and Dean was defenseless. He was dragged up by the bigger man and promptly laid back and hit with Sister Abigail. Bray reached into his pants pocket and pulled a shiny pair of handcuffs.

"Oh my God, King," Michael Cole said from ringside, "What is Bray Wyatt about to do to Dean Ambrose?"

Pulling Dean over to the corner, he pulled one arm up and handcuffed it and then did the same to the other after wrapping the cuffs around the top of the turnbuckle. He stood back, soaking in the crowd's boos. He leaned down to where Dean was starting to come around and slapped him a bit, making him come to. Grabbing a microphone, he stared at the Lunatic Fringe.

"Dean Ambrose, I told you that you were like me. You have a demon in you and by God, I want you to let that inner demon out. I want you to let it run free. But first, I must destroy everything you love and hold dear. You see, I found out your little secret, Dean Ambrose. The thing that you've been hiding and thought no one knew about. Well, I know. I know about it and I must destroy it. So you can be free. Free to bring havoc and destruction onto this world just like you were meant to. I must destroy her."

At the utterance of the word _her_, Dean's eyes bulged out of his head and he screamed no. Bray motioned to the back and Luke Harper came out, dragging Alex by her arm and hair. She was screaming at the top of her lungs and trying to fight, but the much bigger and stronger man had no problem getting her to the ring. Meanwhile, Dean was thrashing about, trying like the devil to get out of the handcuffs.

"Ladies and gentleman," Michael Cole said, "I don't know what's going on, but that is one of our trainers, Alex O'Shea. She is not a wrestler. I repeat, she is not a wrestler. We have no idea what is going on, but she's a defenseless woman in the hands of the Eater of Worlds, Bray Wyatt."

Dean was screaming at Wyatt and Harper.

"No! Don't touch her! If you lay a finger on her, I'll kill you!"

Harper held her still while Wyatt spoke again into the microphone.

"Let me tell all you fine people what is going on here. This little lady right here is the girlfriend of Dean Ambrose. What's your name, sweetheart?"

He held the mic up to her and she whispered shakily, "A...Alex."

"Well, Alex, are you with this man?"

She gave a small nod and he laughed wildly, grinning at her and Dean alike. The Lunatic Fringe was still shouting in the corner, trying to do anything to get out of the cuffs and to his girl, but to no avail.

"Oh Alex, my darling girl, I hate to tell you this, but you being with this man is a grave mistake. One that will only lead to misery and heartache for you. You see, my dear, this man is a beast and no matter how hard you try to tame him, that beast will never die. It will only lie dormant until one day, it will escape and take down everything in its path with a savagery unlike this wretched world has ever seen."

He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to him, out of Harper's grasp, connecting his eyes with her.

"You are no match for a beast, do you understand?"

She had a look of petrified fear on her face but after a moment, her eyes flicked to Dean, she set her jaw and punched Wyatt squarely in the cheek, desperately trying to escape. He let her go in surprise but Harper was there to quickly grab a hold of her again. She was turned back around, kicking and thrashing, until Wyatt grabbed her back, laughing like an insane nutjob.

"Apparently, I have underestimated you, sweet Alex. Maybe you are suited to the Lunatic Fringe after all. You have a demon as well but I do not think it has the same spirit as the ones that Mr. Ambrose and I possess. Leave here and never come back, do you understand? Save yourself from the brutality that will await you if you stay. Consider this your warning."

He headbutted her and laid her back in his arms, kissing her sweetly on the head and glaring at Dean, before delivering a wicked Sister Abigail. Her boyfriend screamed in agony before falling to his knees, calling her name over and over. Wyatt and Harper left the ring and the trainers quickly came out to check on Alex. Dean was screaming at them to find something to get him out of the cuffs and eventually, one of the refs came down with some bolt cutters. They quickly cut them in half and Dean scrambled to her, pushing trainers out of the way, gathering her into his arms. He leaned down, his lips brushing her ear.

"You good, cupcake?"

She squeezed his arm in response and he knew she was fine. He yelled out a few of the trainers before coming back down to her, curling her further into his chest. Her hair covered the part of her face exposed to the crowd and she spoke to him.

"How'd I do?"

"Wonderful. Absolutely perfect."

"I'm glad. So are we ok? After, you know..."

He leaned down, kissing her on the forehead, "Yeah, cupcake, we're ok. Sorry I freaked out a little."

"It's alright. You gonna carry me out of here or what?"

"Yes ma'am."

"My noble steed..."

"Hey, watch it, girl. I ain't nobody's steed. Unless you want to ride me in another way, of course."

She grinned at him, rolling her eyes, glad they were back to the witty rapport, "You couldn't handle me, handsome."

"Oh, I think I could handle you...in more ways than one."

_(Off-screen)_

They got to the back and everybody clapped as he set her down. She gave a little fake bow and thanked everyone. Turning to Jon, she asked him if he needed to stick around for anything.

"Nope, you ready to head back to the hotel? Maybe grab some food on the way?"

"Sounds good. Just let me go get my stuff and I'll meet you at the car."

She grabbed her things quickly and walked out to the garage. She had just turned the corner when she heard two people yelling. Looking up, she saw it was Jon and Renée, right beside their car. She stopped, not wanting to intrude on their business, but she could hear every word that was being said.

"What the fuck, Jon? So this is how it's going to be. I just get shuffled to the side while you do this story. How long's it going to last? A month? Until Wrestlemania? Longer than that?"

"I don't know, Renée. As long as they want it to. It's not like I have a choice. It's work. I have to do what they tell me."

"Not a choice. Right...don't even try to tell me that you're not enjoying spending all this time with Alex."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I see it, Jon. You may not think I do, but I see and I don't like it. If there's something I need to know, you should tell me now."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You sound crazy."

"Crazy! Me, crazy? I just know what I know and these past couple months, you've been different. It's like you don't want to spend any time with me whatsoever!"

"That's ridiculous, Renée, and you know it."

"Do I? At least if I want to spend time with you, I know where to look. You're either with Colby or you're in the trainer room. You're either with your best friend or that girl. What is it, Jon? Do I just not measure up anymore? Am I just a placeholder until you can get your hooks into her?"

He sighed, "I don't know what to say to any of that. I'm with you, aren't I?"

"Barely. It's like you're my boyfriend in name only!"

He looked to the side and saw Alex, his face showing slight panic. He didn't want her to see or hear any of this. His expression tipped Renée off and she looked as well, seeing Alex and sighing loudly. She didn't know Alex all that well but the last thing she wanted was to make a scene like this in front of anybody. It could be highly embarrassing if Alex were to start gossiping all around about her and Jon's problems.

"Well, hope you guys have fun on the road. Bye Jon."

She started to walk away, straight towards Alex, and Jon called after her a few times before finally giving up when she showed no signs of turning around. Renée got within a few feet of her and stopped suddenly.

"Listen, I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about anything you might have heard. It's private."

Alex nodded, "Absolutely, no problem."

Renée continued past and Alex started towards the car. Jon had already hopped in the driver's seat and she joined him.

"You ok?"

He stared ahead for a minute before sighing and starting the car.

"No, I'm not, cupcake, but I really don't want to talk about it."

"Ok, don't have to. Let's just go get some food, alright?"

He looked over at her, giving her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. Not saying anything, he started the car and peeled out, wanting to get as far away from possible.

*********khan*********

Let me tell you guys something. Writing that fight was easy, but writing for Bray Wyatt is the hardest thing in the fucking world! I tried to think about how my grandmother, an old southern woman from Georgia, talks and I based it off that. Hope I did ok.

Hope you enjoyed and I would love to hear from y'all. What I specifically want to know is...how do you feel about Jon? I know we all love Jon/Dean, but how do you feel about the line that he's riding? Is he completely in the wrong or do you understand why he's somewhat compelled and drawn to Alex? Thanks in advance for any response. Until the next time, XOXO


	4. Cold War

So, yeeeeeah, when I mentioned in the last chapter of The Madness that this would be up last night, I totally meant tonight instead! So sorry. This one goes out to the unbelievable 15 reviewers I had last chapter: **nattiebroskette, angelsdee327, Amie19, xSamiliciousx, TotalDiva, Steph, Rossi's Lil Devil, HisMnkyPrincess, Peachilee, writergrrrl, ThatGirl54, Allison, Emmettluver2010 **and the two guests. You guys are amazing!

_This is a cold war. You better know what you're fighting for._  
>-Janelle Monae, <em>Cold War<em>

*********khan*********

_November 4, 2014- Albany, NY_

Alex and Jon arrived at the arena and she quickly gave him a hug and said she'd see him later. She practically ran off to drop her stuff in the trainer room and when she got there, took a huge breath of relief. The past 18 hours with him had been torture. He hadn't said a word to her all last night while getting food and driving from Buffalo to Albany. Then, when they had woken up this morning, he seemed ultra chipper and talked to her nonstop all the way through breakfast and the drive to the arena. It was awesome that he wasn't still mad about the fight last night but oh my god, she had just wanted to scream at him to shut up.

She made her way down to the ring, still wanting to help out the girls and keep an eye out if anyone else got hurt. She sat in one of the big comfy chairs that the announcers would be occupying later and watched as Dustin and Cody worked out some spots with the Fatu twins for their huge Steel Cage match. She always hated seeing these mainly cause she knew all four of them would probably end up on her table, needing serious kinks worked out.

She noticed Jon walk out with Windham and she sunk down into her chair, not wanting to be seen. They were walking through their fight later on and Alex could tell that they were spotting out her position as well. She already knew where she would be in their action later on so she didn't feel the need to make her presence known. But of course, he saw her anyway.

"Oh hey, I didn't know you were out here."

"I'm always out here, Jon."

He was a little taken aback by her demeanor. It seemed like she didn't want him around.

"You ok, cupcake?"

"Yep, I'm fine."

He sighed, "Alex, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He got down on his knees in front of her and put his forearms on her thighs causing her to sigh loudly and look at him, exasperated.

"Talk to me, cupcake."

"How about you talk first?"

"Huh? What'd ya mean?"

"Last night, you didn't want to talk but then this morning, you did nothing but talk...about nothing. You rambled on and on and on so excuse me if I just needed some peace and quiet to be by myself."

He sat back on his heels, shocked at her statement.

"Alex, come on...I'm sorry, alright."

"Whatever. It's fine."

"No, it's not. I know that I was a jerk but I was just...I don't know."

"Upset about Renée?"

"Yeah but it was more than that. I...I don't know."

His non-answers were bugging the shit out of her.

"Well, why don't you get back to me when you do know something? Until then, I have a job to do."

Jon hung his head. He knew he'd have to make this right but obviously she needed a little time and space. He stood back up and was still for a moment.

"Ok, Alex, you know what time to be backstage for our thing?"

"4:00, I know."

"Ok, see you then."

He left and she relaxed back into her chair. It was a little after two so she had plenty of time to still get ready. She knew she needed to get her head straight. She knew he was having issues in his relationship and he needed to figure all that out but she just couldn't deal with that today. Maybe she was just tired. Maybe it was all the time they'd spent together recently. Since Saturday night, they'd been together 24/7 and maybe they needed some time apart. Whatever it was, hopefully it'd be fixed by the end of tonight. They still had to spend the night together before flying out in the morning for home.

Alex was interrupted from her thoughts by the presence of her boss.

"Thought I'd find you out here."

"Oh hi, Stephanie, how are you today?"

The older lady sat down beside her and they continued to watch the four men in the ring.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your debut last night. You did really great! I actually thought you were genuinely frightened."

"I think I kind of was. My nerves were completely frazzled. But it was great. The crowd was totally into it and made the whole thing so much better."

"Yes, I can see this becoming a huge storyline success. I'm so glad Jon suggested it."

Alex's head whipped around to look at her boss.

"What?"

"Oh," Stephanie looked down, a hand over her eyes, "I don't think I was supposed to tell you that. He said something about it being a secret. I'm sorry. Don't let him know I told you, please."

"I won't but what did he say? This whole thing was his idea?"

"He came to me about two weeks ago and said that I needed to watch you in the ring. I didn't even know you had been training on the side, but he said you were better than almost all the other Divas and some of the men too."

Alex blushed, "Well, I think he's exaggerating about that."

"I thought so too at first but then I watched you out here with April and I was impressed. He was right and he said since he was going into a feud with Windham anyway, that they should up the stakes and have you be that person that Dean Ambrose loved and wanted to protect and such. It was totally his idea and after watching you guys last night, I have to say it was a great one."

Alex was completely flabbergasted. Jon had done all this for her. He was responsible for her being on-camera and getting a raise and more success down the road hopefully. It was all him and she'd been such a bitch to him earlier. Fuck me, she thought, I gotta fix this.

"Thanks for telling me, Stephanie."

"No problem, keep up the good work."

The boss lady left and Alex couldn't help but feel she needed to find Jon immediately. Leaving her seat, she went to the back but before she started her search, another thought came to her. Why not look as good as possible when she found him? A wicked smile graced her features and she turned on her heel towards the wardrobe department. When she got there, she immediately went to Tiffany, the head stylist.

"Hi, Tiff."

The woman, in her mid-50s, smiled at her, "I was wondering when they were gonna convince a pretty thing like you to get in the ring. I knew they couldn't keep you back here forever."

She found Alex's bag and opened it, handing it to her and shooing her behind a partition to make sure it fit properly. When Alex saw the outfit, she laughed because it wasn't that different from what she'd normally wear outside the arena. Black skinny jeans, an AC/DC tank top and a fitted leather jacket. Since it was November and it was chilly in New York, they'd given her a cute little black beanie to wear as well. When she got the whole ensemble on, she looked in the mirror and smiled. Damn, she looked good. Paired with her red Chuck Taylors Tiffany had told her to bring from home, it was the perfect outfit for the girlfriend of Dean Ambrose. A little biker, a little rock and roll, enough laziness about it to not care. When she came back out, Tiffany smiled and clapped her hands, even more so when some of the guys walked by and Nick Nemeth- the showoff Dolph Ziggler- wolf-whistled at her.

"Lookin' good, Alex!"

"Thanks!"

Tiffany laughed, "C'mon, let's get you to hair and makeup and finish this off."

The hair people curled the bottom half of her hair that wouldn't be under the beanie and then the makeup artists finished her off with a natural look. They complemented her on not needing much makeup and she blushed, giving a small thank you. Just a thin layer of foundation, some lip gloss and a little mascara to make her green eyes pop and she was done.

Now, it was time for her to find her fake boyfriend. She thought catering was her best option since he'd already been in his Ambrose clothes when she'd seen him earlier. When she walked into the large room with a lot of tables and chairs, she got more whistles from some of the guys and just smiled and got a small plate of fruit. She felt eyes on her and when she turned around from the food table, she saw him sitting across the room, looking at her with a look that could only be described as...hungry. She walked over quickly and set her plate down and did a little twirl, grinning widely.

"What do you think, handsome? Something your fake girlfriends would wear?"

He smirked at her, glad she was in a better mood, "Cupcake, you look absolutely delectable."

She truly did. When she walked into the room, he'd had to do a double take just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. She was wearing exactly what he'd want his girlfriend to wear. Renée would never dress like this. She preferred trendy clothes and not that much black. She always looked like she should be going to a dinner party or the opening of an art gala and not going on a date with him. Alex, on the other hand, she would fit with him perfectly at any of his favorite places to go: dive bar, burger joint, bowling alley...anywhere. She looked fucking sexy as well. He was glad the makeup people hadn't gone overboard and let her natural beauty shine through. And her hair...hmm, he just wanted to bury his face in it. God, what was wrong with him? He had a girlfriend but all he wanted to do was drag Alex off to his locker room and rip all these clothes off her and hear her scream his name. He had to get himself under control.

She sat down across from him, "Sorry I was a bitch earlier."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's me who should be sorry. I was stressed out last night and I took it out on you."

"At least you weren't angry and yelling...just quiet and then ultra-gabby this morning. It's alright. I guess it just got on my nerves a little. I should've said something but I didn't want to be mean, but it ended up coming out anyway."

"Totally understandable. I probably do need to talk to someone about what's going on with Renée, but something tells me that person shouldn't be you."

She smirked and grabbed his hand across the table, "Probably not. But if you absolutely needed to, I'm always here."

He squeezed her proffered hand, "Thanks, cupcake. I appreciate it."

"So, how're we gonna do our promo later? Sticking to the script?"

He chuckled, "Never. We'll wing it. Just keep to the main point and it'll come out better than anything those dumbasses in creative could come up with."

A peal of laughter rang out of her, "I agree. Alright, let me finish this food and we'll go."

They sat for about 10 more minutes, her eating her fruit and sarcastically chastising him whenever he'd steal a piece. Their conversation lapsed into talking about the hotel they had stayed in last night and would stay in again tonight. It was kind of a shithole compared to what they usually stayed in but whatever, it would do for the rest of the night. They started walking outside to where a cab was waiting for them. The plan was for the cab to drive into the arena and they would start their promo from there. They got to the cab and the camera guys were alright waiting for them, ready to go. He laughed, pulling her into the cab and into a hug, chuckling as he kissed the side of her head.

"You ready, sweetheart?"

"Absolutely," she replied.

_(On-screen)_

The cab pulled up inside the arena and they got out. Alex automatically noticed Renée in the background behind the camera, watching the two of them. She couldn't let that bother her now. She had to give a performance and make it good.

Dean grabbed her hand in his and pulled her into his side, looking around frantically. She knew that he saw Renée but he was in the zone, on full-Ambrose mode.

"I still don't think you should be here, Alex."

She stopped him, pulling him into her embrace, running her hands up his back until they rested in his dishwater blonde curls.

"Baby, if I wasn't here, then that Wyatt douchebag would think I was scared...and I am anything but scared of him. I welcome his attention if only so you and I can show him what a true lunatic is."

His arms came around her, resting on her lower back and pulling her even closer.

"That's my girl. I told you that I'd take care of you. You have nothing to worry about."

"Hmm, that's awesome but if he comes near me, babe, I'll show him why you and I are a perfect match."

He chuckled slowly, leaning in to kiss her softly, "I have no doubts, cupcake, no doubts at all. Let's go show this guy what real crazy is."

He leaned his head against hers until the tech said they were out.

_(Off-screen)_

They laughed out loud when the cameras cut off, hugging and letting any on-camera stress out. That is, until Renée walked up.

"You guys did great!"

Jon immediately released Alex and walked over to his girlfriend.

"Thanks, honey."

Alex felt the need to reciprocate as well, "Yeah, thanks Renée."

Renée smiled icily at her, "You're welcome. Do you mind if I borrow him for a while? Haven't had alone time with my boyfriend all week."

"Sure, he's all yours. I'll see you later, Jon."

He was torn. A part of him knew he needed to go with his girlfriend, but another larger part didn't want to. At all. The honorable side of him won out in the end.

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

They separated and Alex couldn't help but feel a certain pang at being separated from Jon. It was so weird because earlier she couldn't wait to be away from him and now she didn't want to be away. What the hell?

She went outside for a cigarette and saw a lot of fans standing at the gate. They saw her and yelled out her name, begging her to come over and talk to them. She smiled and said she would as soon as she was done with her nicotine. When she was, she walked over and smiled and signed whatever was needed. She got tons of questions about her and Jon and answered as best she could.

"When did you guys get together?"

"About a year ago."

"Is he really as crazy as he seems?"

"Absolutely."

"Aren't you guys scared of Bray Wyatt?"

"Not as scared as he should be of us."

When she was done, it was almost time for the show to start so she wished the fans farewell and told them to enjoy. She walked back inside until it was time for her spot to come up. The time eventually came around and she was escorted by security to one of the entrance gates that the fans walked down to get to the floor. Not that many fans recognized her, thank god, but she was sure that would change in the upcoming weeks. She made her way down to the floor and quickly hopped the barrier into the time keeper's area where she was warmly greeted by Brandi Runnels.

"How's it going, girl?"

"Great! How are you?"

"Amazing! You just gonna hang out here until it's time?"

"Yeah," she said, grinning at the fans behind Brandi giving her questioning looks, "it's the easiest way."

The current match ended and soon afterwards, Alex heard that familiar low guitar burn throughout the arena. It was time.

_(On-screen)_

Dean Ambrose thundered out to the ring, working the crowd and himself into a frenzy. He took the mic and wasted no time in getting to his point.

"You guys, I'm gonna be short and sweet tonight. Bray Wyatt, get your ass out here! Now!"

Nothing happened.

"I'm serious. You think you can just do what you did on monday and not have any consequences paid? No way. You are going to pay for what you did to Alex and what you did to me. Unless you're chicken, of course. Unless you're all talk and no actions unless someone's frickin' handcuffed and defenseless. Come on, Bray, you and I gotta talk about this. You want me to follow you into hell and chaos, we gotta chat about why I should leave the warm embrace of the best woman I've ever known and take your demented, ugly hand."

Another five seconds and the lights went out. When they came up a few seconds later, Wyatt stood in the middle of the ring, his hand outstretched to Dean. He didn't have a mic but his voice could be heard clearly.

"Come with me, Dean. I know you think you need her. That she's a safety net. But she is not. She is your true damnation. She will only lead you to suffering and an unjust fate. Take my hand, Dean, let me lead you to your destiny. Let me be your salvation."

Dean smiled and reached his hand out just short of Bray's. With a quick glance to the audience, he laughed maniacally and launched himself at the other man, pounding him with punches and fists in a flurry of activity. He brought the bigger man down and the two proceeded to beat the hell out of each other for a few minutes. Dean started out good but eventually Bray started to get the upper hand. In another minute, Dean was laid out after a sinister Sister Abigail. Bray stared down at his prey and then started to laugh, looking out to the crowd and telling them all that he was the salvation.

Then the lights went out again.

Another wicked laugh went out through the arena, but this time, it belonged to a female. Another few seconds went by and the lights came up, but Wyatt was no longer by himself in the ring. Behind him, Alex stood with a steel chair in hand. Letting out a demented banshee-like scream, she ran at him and proceeded to attack him with chairshot after chairshot. By the time she was done and he was lying boneless on the mat, the chair was broken and she stood over him with wide, almost inhuman eyes and a ridiculous smile on her face. Dean was slowly coming round and she dropped the chair to run over to him and lift him up, supporting him with her arms. He saw Bray and gave a wide, dimpled smile to his girlfriend, bringing his arms around her holding her close. He kissed the top of her head and took her out of the ring, keeping a watchful eye on the Eater of Worlds at all times.

_(Off-screen)_

"You did great, cupcake!"

Jon picked her up and spun her around, kissing her again on top of the head.

"Really?"

"Yes! You really went to town on him. It was perfect!"

"I didn't hurt him, did I?" she said, turning toward the monitors where Windham was just starting to move around in the ring.

"Nah, babe, he's fine. Believe me, if he was really hurt, you'd know. Your fellow trainers would already be down in the ring, right?"

She smiled, relieved, "Yeah, true."

"Well then, stop worrying and let's go celebrate. C'mon, I know the perfect little place to go here."

His enthusiasm spread into her and she nodded quickly, "Ok, I'll go get my stuff."

They separated and she floated to the trainer's room on a cloud. When she got there, however, it was a quick descent back down to earth. Someone was waiting for her there. Someone by the name of Renée.

"Hi, Renée, can I help you?"

"Yes, you can, Alex. You can start by not being so friendly to my boyfriend."

Alex was taken aback. Sure, she had expected this to come eventually, but still, she was a little startled.

"Renée, I promise I'm not doing anything to harm your relationship."

"Oh really? So you calling him baby and kissing him is not doing any harm?"

"That's just on-camera! It means absolutely nothing."

"Right...it means nothing," the blonde said sarcastically before turning deadly serious, "You're correct, it does mean absolutely nothing and if you think it does, then think again. He'll never leave me especially for you."

Alex had to roll her eyes. This conversation was almost pointless.

"Renée, I'm very aware that he's not going to leave you."

"You're right about that. He hasn't told you our news, has he?"

"Hmm, I don't think so. What news?"

"Oh, just that we're getting married."

Alex was startled, but couldn't help but notice that he hadn't put a ring on it.

"Oh, did he propose? I hadn't heard."

Renee's eyes cut across her, "Well, not officially, no, but we've talked about it several times. Sometime next year after Wrestlemania probably."

"Ohhh, well that's great. Congratulations."

"Yeah, it is great and I'd hate to think that you were trying to ruin our happiness by insinuating yourself in between us."

"I promise, I wouldn't do that. I couldn't wish you guys anymore happiness."

"Well maybe there is something you could for me?"

"Anything I can."

"You could tell Stephanie that you just want to be in a story by yourself and leave Jon completely out of your career."

"Um, I could, but you know Stephanie and creative...they're going to do whatever they want to, regardless of what I want."

"Oh well, just a suggestion. Now, I gotta go see Jon. I'm sure you guys want to leave for the hotel soon."

With that, Renée flounced away out of the room, leaving Alex confused and at a loss for words. They were getting married? Or at least had talked seriously about it? Why were they having so many obvious problems then? And why did Renée feel so threatened by her? Oy, she thought. She was so happy that she was flying home to Atlanta tomorrow. She needed time to herself to relax and think through all this madness. Grabbing her belongings, she walked out to the garage, seeing Jon at the car with none other than Renée by his side. They were talking and Renée's arms were wrapped around his waist with his hands resting on her arms. They looked like a perfectly happy couple. Renee saw her walking up and eased herself away from Jon, smiling brightly at Alex.

"Well, you two have a good night. Jon, you still coming home with me tomorrow?"

"Um, yeah honey, I'll meet you at the airport."

"Great," she said, leaning up to kiss him, "See you tomorrow, baby."

She walked away and Jon turned to Alex, "You ready for the bar, cupcake?"

She eyed him warily and made a quick decision, "Actually, can you just take me to the hotel? I have a really bad headache. If you want to go to the bar, then whatever, I'm just not really feeling up to it."

His eyes immediately showed concern, "No, I don't have to go. You didn't have a headache earlier. You feeling alright otherwise?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be fine once I get some aspirin and some sleep."

He came around and grabbed her bag, throwing it into the rental, before opening the passenger's door for her, "Well, come on, sweetheart. Your chariot awaits."

She got in and couldn't help but stare at him a little on their way back to the hotel. How could he flirt with her so much and be such a gentleman but be getting married? Did he do it on purpose or unknowingly? Whatever it was, she had to find out because one thing was for sure, it couldn't go on.

*********khan*********

Hope you guys enjoyed. Now it is sleepy time. Until later XOXO


	5. Something About Us

Huge thanks to** UntilNeverDawns, angelsdee327, nattiebroskette, writergrrrl, ThatGirl54, DanniChappell, Coeurvierge, xSamiliciousx, Rossi's Lil Devil, Peachilee, Steph, Alison, and the guest. **Because I got so many reviews so quickly, I just felt the need to type this up and get it to you guys asap. Hope y'all enjoy!

I will say, I've noticed a lot of hate towards Renée in the reviews and I don't mean anything negative against her as a real-life person. I'm sure she is a perfectly nice person, but I needed a foil and she's the best candidate. Kinda like in my other story, I used CM Punk as the bad guy just because it fit. Not saying I love Renée Young like I love CM Punk (cause I LOVE me some Punk), but I didn't want any of you to think I had something personal against her. That's just silly. Anyways, onwards and upwards!

*********khan*********

_There's something about us I want to say cause there's something between us anyway_  
>-Daft Punk, <em>Something About Us<em>

_November 10, 2014- Liverpool, England_

Jon was at a loss for what to do. He was standing right next to Alex in the gorilla, but there might as well have been hundreds of miles between them. She wasn't really talking to him and he had no idea why. Something had happened last week in between him asking her to go to the bar and her walking up to the car. Before she was fine and then she was suddenly stricken with a headache but once they got to the hotel, she was just silent and went straight to bed. When they'd woken up the next morning, he'd driven them to the airport and, after a quick hug while going to drop off the rental, she was gone. He'd seen or heard nothing from her until Friday night when they flew to England. And then it was back to the same old same: quick, one-word answers to his questions and then nothing. He had a feeling it was something to do with him and he wanted to ask, but her cold shoulder was intimidating and he didn't know how to start the conversation anyway.

It didn't affect her in-ring performance, however. Hell, that was the only time he saw glimpses of the girl she usually was. In the ring on Saturday, they'd been cutting a promo about Bray Wyatt after a match and had been interrupted by the man himself. While Bray was talking, he'd slung his arm around his shoulders and she actually put an arm around his lower back and squeezed him hard. He kissed the top of her head and she'd smiled at him. It was almost like they were in a little bubble of their own contentment. However, as soon as they got to the back, that bubble had burst and it was back to silent nothingness. He really couldn't take it anymore. Everyone knew that Dean Ambrose was the Turned-Up-To-Eleven version of what happened when Jon Good lost control. He could feel himself getting stressed out about the whole situation and knew he had to do something to calm himself back down. Looking at the girl to his left, he just said the first thing that came to his mind, letting any intimidation from her go.

"Hey Alex, can you and I talk after this? Like just you and me? I gotta ask you something."

Her eyes dragged over to his and he saw nothing but impassable steel in her emerald orbs.

"Sure."

It was good enough for him.

_(On-screen)_

Wyatt was in the ring with them, standing in one corner on the mic while she stood slightly behind Dean in the other.

"Dean, you have to believe me when I say you are in mortal danger. There is a snake in your bed. A snake with Irish blood in its veins."

At this, the British crowd booed him heavily and Alex smiled widely at them.

"That girl behind you was one of the snakes driven out by St. Patrick so long ago. One of those detestable reptiles that was ravaging that island across the sea. The demon inside her has transformed her into a beautiful woman but be aware, Mr. Ambrose. She is only a succubus that means to destroy you."

Alex had a mic in her hand as well, "Oh, you think I'm beautiful, Bray? That's so sweet. And yes, I am Irish and proud to be. You may think it's to do with me being a snake but more than likely, it's the fact that my grandfather hailed from Bray in County Wicklow."

This got her a huge pop from the large Irish portion of the crowd. They were directly across the Irish Sea from Bray. A one-hour flight would've had them there in no time.

"I'm not a snake but you were right about demons. Everyone's got them, me especially. And Bray, I think it's time you got a warning of your own. If you do not leave us alone, you're gonna wake the demon inside me and it's going to rip you to shreds."

He laughed raucously and then without warning or preamble rushed towards them. Dean pushed her out of the way and took the brunt of Bray's weight in his gut. He pummelled the man's back until Bray swung him around and out of the ring. Dean landed hard on the outside and Wyatt was about to follow him when Alex jumped on his back from behind, yelling out in undistinguished rambles and wailing on the man with punches and trying to rake his eyeballs out with her nails. Bray grabbed a handful of her hair and flipped her off him, her landing with a thud on the mat. He kept a hand in her strawberry-blonde waves and pulled her back up, taking advantage of her dazed state, to deliver a brutal Sister Abigail.

_(Off-screen)_

As soon as she saw the camera man relax, Alex let out an agonizing wail. Windham was already out of the ring at that point but turned back to look at her, trying his best to keep character, but she could see concern in his eyes. They had both heard the pop of her shoulder and Alex knew it was dislocated. Badly.

Jon had just begun to pull himself off the floor when the move had been delivered. When he heard her scream, he rushed into the ring and to her side. He wanted to gather her up into his arms but he knew he couldn't move her. Not until he knew what was wrong. He leaned down and looked in her pained eyes, connecting. When she saw him, she blew out a quick breath.

"It hurts so bad."

"What does, Alex?"

"My shoulder. I turned too much into the move and my shoulder's dislocated."

He looked up toward the ramp and saw Dave, another trainer, at the top, looking down. He quickly motioned to him and the man ran down, equipment bag in hand.

"Dave's here, sweetheart, it's going to be ok."

He moved far enough out of the way to let Dave work and assess but kept a hand in her hair, letting her know he wasn't gone. She reached up with the hand of her good arm and grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers. His heart ached at the little whines and whimpers coming out of her. He knew she wanted to scream out in pain but was trying to be tough and not too much of a nuisance.

"Alright, Jon," Dave said, snapping the man's attention to him, "I need you to help me roll her over. Grab her left arm and don't let it move too much."

They did this and Dave turned his attention back to Alex, slowly moving her injured arm onto her chest.

"Alright, Alex, we're going to move you. I need you to grab your wrist and keep your arm as still as possible. Think you can do that?"

She nodded silently, tears slowly leaking out of her eyes. Jon wanted to lean down and kiss them away but settled for pushing her hair off her face.

"Jon, grab her feet. We're going to move her to the edge of the ring."

Once they got her there, Dave went to pick her up but Jon put a hand on his shoulder.

"I got this. I think I can lift her a little more easily than you can."

"Ok, that's probably true. Just don't put any pressure on her shoulder and follow me."

He picked up as gently as possible and hated that she still squeaked a little.

"Sorry, cupcake, I know it hurts. Yell out if you need to, I can take it."

"No, I'm ok, it just hurts like a bitch. I've reset so many shoulders but I never knew what it actually felt like."

"Well, I do and I know what you're feeling right now. How many times have you had to personally reset my shoulder?"

"Oh, at least four, maybe five times now. You never know how to take it easy. And you don't keep quiet. You yell out like a maniac. I swear, handsome, I've never seen someone who's such a baby when it comes to pain."

"Whatever. I just let it all out cause it hurts worse to keep it in. And the more noise I make, the quicker I got to see you."

"Ah, finally, the true reason comes out."

He grinned down at her, kissing her softly on the forehead, "I always like to be around you, but you know that. Don't you?"

She nodded up at him and he tightened his grip on her. They were silent for the rest of the short walk to the trainer's room. Jon gently laid her on the table and Dave came up to her with a pair of scissors in hand.

"Alex, how attached are you to this shirt?"

She looked at him weirdly and then saw the scissors. Looking down at her New York Dolls shirt, she gave a small grin.

"Very attached. Do you know how awesome this band is?"

"Um, yeah, because you play them in here all the time. Alright, shirt's got to go but I'll cut up the side so it can be sewn back together."

"You're the best, Dave."

"Remember that when I'm popping your shoulder back into place."

He cut and her shirt was removed, leaving her in a lacy, black bra that thankfully wasn't sheer enough to show off her nipples. Jon was standing up by her head and saw her chest, however, and had to take a large, deep breath to keep himself calm. Her breasts were perfect C-cups and the inner animal in him wanted to reach out and squeeze them and make her moan.

Her fingers snapped in front of his face, "Hey, down here, mister."

He pulled his eyes, with an effort, down to hers and saw her smirking up at him. He gave her a sheepish grin in return.

"Sorry."

"No, you're not."

"No, I am not."

A giggle escaped her and then a groan as it jostled her shoulder.

"You still wanna have that talk?"

He nodded, "If you feel up to it."

"That's fine. Can we go to the hotel first?"

"Sure, cupcake," he looked up and saw Dave moving into position to reset her shoulder, "Alright, darlin', I want you to relax and just keep looking at me, ok? Dave's gonna pop your shoulder back in."

He saw her eyes go wide and ran his hands down the side of her face and into her hair until he saw the wild nervousness lessen. He nodded up at Dave.

"Alright, Alex," the trainer said, "On the count of three."

Her eyes focused on the bright blue ones right in front of her. It was true what they said about the eyes being windows. She felt like she could see all of him in the moment. There was no happiness or light in them right now, not like when he usually was with her. Probably because of the situation. No, there was a certain...determination right now. But past that, she could see the worry and the stress, probably for her and other things as well. She hated seeing those negative feelings in him and wanted to wash them all away. Despite some stupid decisions in his past, he was a really good man and deserved to finally be happy. From what she knew of his background- mostly word of mouth stuff because he had told her very little-, he didn't have much in his life to look back on with happiness. She brought a hand up to rest on the side of his face and she couldn't help but notice the way he leaned into it slightly.

"It's gonna be ok."

He smiled down at her, "What is?"

"Everything."

His eyes got hard for a moment before calming down. She knew he was warring with himself inside his head but before she could try to calm him down even further, she heard Dave's voice beside her.

"One."

He twisted her arm out and down and she would've come up off the table if Jon's hands hadn't been planted on her collarbone and other shoulder. This time, she couldn't keep her scream contained and it echoed throughout the room and down the hallway.

"You said three, asshole!"

"Well, it was gonna happen either way. Less time to think about it helped you whether you know it or not."

"Ah, I know. You're still an asshole."

Dave had her sit up so he could tape her shoulder. Jon went over to her bag in the corner and got out her hoodie- one of his Ambrose Unstable ones, he noticed with a smile- and brought it back and helped her into it. With that, Dave gave her ibuprofen and put her arm in a sling with further instructions even though she already knew how to take care of an injury like this. He gave her the go-ahead to leave.

"Take good care of her, Jon."

Jon shook the guy's hand, "Will do. She's taken care of me so much so I gotta return the favor."

They walked out of the room and down the hallway. He had her bag on his shoulder and they were on their way to get his stuff to go back to the hotel. He put an arm around her, putting his hand on the side of her neck to pull her in kiss her head.

"Glad you're ok, cupcake."

"Thanks, handsome. Is that all this is, you returning a favor?"

He looked down at her, but she kept her eyes straight ahead, "No."

She smiled and they continued out to their car before getting to the hotel. Jon walked up to check them in and she hung back, checking out the swanky decor of the entrance way.

"Hey, Alex, come over here."

She turned to Jon, who was motioning her over. She came up and he looked a little troubled.

"So, all they have are singles. They have one room with a queen bed and one with a king but that's it. Our coworkers all got here this afternoon and took everything else."

She looked at the clerk, "That's all you have? Seriously?"

"I do apologize, ma'am, but yes, I am afraid so."

Alex looked at Jon, who shrugged, "I mean, it's fine with me, but I figured I'd clear it with you before I said yes."

Her mind was going everywhere. Fuck, she was already getting into with Renée about Jon and this wasn't going to help matters. Plus, with whatever was going on with Jon, she felt like anything could happen. The unpredictability was killing her. But what could she do? They had to sleep in the same room, for appearance's sake, and this was all that was available. With a heavy sigh, she nodded her acquiescence.

"Sure, it's fine."

Jon let out a tiny smile at her obvious distress. Hopefully, they'd be able to talk and work out any issues that were still between them.

"We'll take the room with the king."

The clerk got everything handled and gave them their room keys and wished them a good night. He picked up their bags again and they headed to the elevator. Once they found and were inside their room, she got out her night clothes and went in the bathroom to change.

"You need any help?"

She smirked at him, "You trying to catch a peek, Jon?"

He smiled at the familiar tone of this conversation, "Uh, let me think...I'm supposed to say something about not wanting you to rip your shoulder out of socket again and me having to jimmy a lock. But since I'm the honest one here, I'll admit that yes, I wouldn't mind a peek."

She laughed and shook her head at him, "I'll leave the door cracked and tell you if I need any help, but I should be fine."

She disappeared inside and he had to chuckle at some of the uncomfortable noises coming out of the tiny bathroom. A few curses slipped out as well but eventually she did come back out looking presentable.

"I just need two things from you."

He was sitting on the bed, "Shoot."

She handed him a hair tie, "Put my hair into a ponytail so I can wash my face, please."

She sat in front of him, her back to his chest, and he started gathering her hair, grazing her scalp with his fingers. She couldn't help the relaxed sigh that escaped her and she didn't miss the small, sharp intake of breath he took either. She couldn't help it. She absolutely loved having people- well, men- run their fingers through her hair and gently massage her scalp. It was the biggest turn-on. He quickly finished, pulling her hair through the tie a couple times til it was tight.

"What else did you need, cupcake?"

She stood up again and turned to face him, motioning to the drawstring of her sweatpants, "Tie these."

His eyes went to her pants that were slung low around her hips and he gently picked up the two strings and started tying them together. He would've been fine had he not noticed the way her chest was slightly heaving. He looked up and her eyes were at least a few shades darker than they normally were. Fuck, he thought, she was so fucking gorgeous.

"Alex..."

The wild, hungry look in her eyes changed to alarm for a split second and she began to turn around. He caught her good hand and pulled her towards him, forgetting for a moment about her shoulder. She fell slightly off-balance and crashed down onto him. His quick reflexes saved her and she ended up just in his lap, straddling him. She tried to move away but he held her down to him. The wild look was back in her eyes but it was no longer hungry, it was scared and nervous.

"Alex, talk to me."

She couldn't. She literally couldn't open her mouth to say anything because she had no idea what to say. This was all too much. What the fuck was going on?

"Alex..."

He brought his hands to the sides of her face and pulled her face so she had to look at him. Their eyes connected and it was there again. The same as the first time they had kissed that day in the trainer room. The magic, the pull, the electric magnetism. She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.

"God, you are so fucking beautiful. You have no idea..."

"Jon..."

That was all it took: his name dropping off her lips and he couldn't help himself. He crashed his lips to hers and she responded automatically. Her one good hand came around to run through his curls and pull him even further into her. She didn't know how she could breathe with how all-consuming the kiss was. Any other thoughts had no room to even enter her mind because all she could see was him and how good it felt to kiss him. His tongue snaked out to lick her bottom lip, partly asking and at the same time demanding more access, which she gladly gave. Their tongues dueled for supremacy and they explored every inch of the other that they could before oxygen forced them apart. Their forehead stayed connected and he nudged his nose with hers playfully, causing her to break out in a huge grin.

"Fuck..."

"Yeah...I know," he said, his eyes opening to meet hers once again, "I want you, Alex. Please let me have you."

She stared down at him and a huge part of her just wanted to give in and say yes. However, the other part of her suddenly woke up and realized what he was asking and what it ultimately meant. She backed up off his lap and stood suddenly, surprising him, and he reached out to grab her around the waist, keeping her somewhat close.

"Alex..."

"We can't do this. You can't and I can't."

"Why not?"

She looked at him widely, "Because you're getting married, aren't you?"

His eyes went wider than she'd ever seen before, "Huh? Say that again?"

"You're getting married."

"Um, no I'm not."

"Jon, Renée told me. You haven't proposed but you guys have talked about it. You have plans."

He stood up in front of her, "What the fuck are you talking about? Renée said this? When?"

The intensity in his gaze was starting to scare her, but she found the words.

"She told me after taping last Tuesday."

An incredulous look came over his face, "What the actual fuck? Wait a second...we were supposed to go out to the bar and you suddenly didn't feel like it. Was it because of that?"

She stared at him, confused and lost, and slowly nodded, not liking that she had no idea what was going on right now. His eyes were no longer bright, but hard and stormy and they scared the ever-living daylights out of her. His gaze was everywhere but it eventually settled on her once again and he took several deep breaths, staring into her green eyes until he had himself under control. He slowly leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Stay here. I have to go take care of something."

The deadly quiet tone of his voice left her speechless. He left without another word and she sat down, her thoughts going everywhere. Where was he going? To Renée? To the bar? What on earth was this something he had to take care of? Was it going to get him in trouble? She ultimately wished that he'd just come back to her.

Less than five minutes later, there was a knock at the door and she flew across the room to open it, praying that it was Jon.

It was not. It was Danielle.

"Hey," Alex said, a little startled, "What's up?"

"Um, Jon sent me down here. I'm rooming with Renée and we'd just gotten back to the hotel when he started banging on the door and said that they needed to talk. He asked me if I could come down here and help you with anything you needed because of your shoulder."

"Oh, well thanks, come on in."

"How are you feeling, by the way?"

"Banged up. It twinges a lot but I'll get through it. Thanks for asking."

"No problem," Danielle said, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at it, "You guys are sharing a bed?"

Alex didn't miss her raised eyebrow, "Uh no, they didn't have any doubles left. I would never sleep with him since he's got a girlfriend."

The eyebrow was still raised, "But if he didn't?"

Alex let a small smile grace her lips, "I don't know. He takes care of me when we're on the road and he and I...I don't know. We just kinda click, you know what I mean?"

"I do. Well, you might not have to wait for long for him to be single. He looked so pissed when he came down to our room. Do you know what that was about?"

"Uh yeah, I might've instigated that. Not meaning to, but uh...Renée told me they were getting married sometime next year and I said something to Jon about it. He said they weren't and then he got pissed and left. I don't know what's going on with that."

Danielle sighed, "Honey, I can tell you right now, I know Renée well enough and Jon...there are no marriage plans."

"What?"

"Any ideas about marriage are strictly in Renee's head. The girl comes from a large family and ever since her divorce, all she talks about is getting remarried and having babies. I still don't understand why she started dating Jon if she wanted that. His main focus at the moment is his career. That man doesn't want a wife or kids anytime soon."

"Oh," Alex said, it was all she could muster in light of such a statement. It made her understanding of things so much clearer. Her thoughts were interrupted by Danielle.

"Well, hey, since we don't know how much time it'll be before Jon gets back, wanna watch a movie or something? Maybe order room service?"

"Sure, I already ate, but a movie sounds great. If you want to order something, go ahead. It'll be on me for you coming down here and watching out for me."

"Deal. You pick the movie, I'll call down."

They were halfway through Fast Times at Ridgemont High, cackling at the hilarity, when the door opened and Jon reappeared. He looked a complete mess and his eyes looked really tired. Alex paused the movie instantly and Jon looked at Danielle.

"Um, Renee needs you."

The blonde girl nodded and quickly left, leaving Jon and Alex alone. He toed off his shoes and socks and sighed, grabbing a pair of sweats and changing quickly in the bathroom. He came out, brushed his teeth and made his way to the bed. Alex was already there, sitting against a mountain of pillows. She hadn't moved since he came in but had watched him do everything. He pulled back the covers and got in, coming directly to her side and mirroring her position.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He turned his head towards her and whispered back, "For what?"

"I feel like I started a fight between you guys and I really didn't mean to."

He took her hand, squeezing gently, "Nah, cupcake, that's something I should've known about. She couldn't go around telling people that when it wasn't true."

"So, what's going to happen now?"

He sighed, "I don't know. I told her that I didn't have any plans to marry her, ever, and she kicked me out yelling and screaming. I was going to tell her I think we should take a break for a while to figure shit out, but she was so mad that she wouldn't have heard anything I said even if I had screamed it at her."

"God, I feel like shit."

"Cupcake, look at me," he waited until her eyes met his, "You did not cause my problems with her nor is anything you do gonna cause even more problems. Please stop worrying."

She nodded slowly, "Ok, I will. Just be honest with me please."

He leaned down, softly brushing her lips with his and leaning his forehead against hers, "I promise you. Now, can we go to sleep? I'm fucking exhausted."

She brushed his cheek with her hand, loving the stubble underneath her fingers, and slowly nodded. She gave him some pillows from her mountain and he slid down until he was horizontal. She maneuvered down as well and started to move away from him until she felt a hand on her hip. It slid around to her stomach and pulled her back into him. She felt his chest come against her back and she couldn't help the smile that graced her face.

She was fucked. She could finally admit it to herself: she was falling in love with him. There was no way around it and she was hopelessly, righteously, irreversibly fucked. The way he smiled at her, the way he would touch her and kiss her, the way he could make her feel like she was the only girl in the world: she loved all of it. She also loved the way his nose was buried in her hair. She hadn't missed the deep breath he'd taken into it and that was another thing she loved: the knowledge that he was just as physically attracted to her as she was to him. She could see it in his eyes and feel it in his touch. If only he could figure out a solution to all his problems...maybe...just maybe...ahhhhhhh, Alex thought, this is going to end miserably for someone. It was inevitable. She just prayed that everyone could be spared as much pain as possible, especially her and Jon.

*********khan*********

Whoo, that one was fun to write! So many ups and downs and turn arounds! Yeah buddy! I do have an important little something to tell you: with this chapter in the bag, we are officially halfway through this story. That's right, I'm gonna keep it short and only have 9 chapters. Don't hate! They'll be the best nine chapters ever!


	6. Sleep to Dream

Oh my god, I started writing this while I was waiting for Sons of Anarchy to load and before I knew it, 3,000 words had just poured out of me! This chapter and the first part of the next one were supposed to be one but I decided to split it up. Hope y'all enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to **ThatGirl54, nattiebroskette, HisMnkyPrincess, Rossi's Lil Devil, UntilNeverDawns, writergrrrl, xSamiliciousx, Coeurvierge, alibob687 and Steph.** If you want to be included on this list of fine people, you know what to do. hinthintreviewhinthint

*********khan*********

_I got my feet on the ground and I don't go to sleep to dream. You got your head in the clouds and you're not at all what you seem._  
>-Fiona Apple, <em>Sleep to Dream<em>

_November 11, 2014- Liverpool, England_

Alex was having the most lovely dream. She and Jon were sitting on the couch in her house in Chicago and they were watching a movie. It was so indistinct that she couldn't actually make out what it was. All she could focus on were her and Jon and the cuddling they were doing on the couch. Ok, they were actually making out and it was glorious. They kept getting interrupted though. By some faint, garbled music. It kept getting clearer and clearer though until she could make it out: AC/DC's Highway to Hell.

Her eyes opened and she realized it wasn't in her dream. It was Jon's phone. Right here, in the real world.

He, of course, was dead to the world and showed no signs of waking up. She took a moment to look at the position they were in. She knew they had fallen asleep spooning, but somehow she had turned so now they were facing each other. His arm was under her head, acting as a pillow, and his other arm was pulling her close to him. Her head was positioned in the crook of his neck with an arm thrown around his back while her other hand curled around his bicep under her head. Their legs were twisted together and somehow her pants were off. She had a rather bad habit of kicking her pants off during her sleep. Thank god she had panties on or she'd be in for a rather embarrassing situation. She didn't know how, but Jon's sweatpants were also off. Since her top leg was over his hip, she was rather spread open and she could feel him down there, pressing right up against her center.

_Fuck me_, she thought,_ he feels huge...I want him inside me right fucking now._

As if by some divine hand, his phone started ringing again and he showed signs of life, stirring and pressing even further into her. She closed her eyes and had to bite her lip to keep in the moan that threatened to escape her as his massive manhood brushed her most intimate area. She had to get out of this bed right now or she'd jump him, no doubt about it.

She shook him gently at first, but he still didn't wake up. She tried this time a little harder.

"Wake up, handsome, your phone won't stop ringing."

His eyes slowly opened and quickly found hers. His lips quirked up into a small smile and he shut his eyes again, snuggling back into her. His phone went off again.

"Ahhhh, Jon, answer your phone."

He grumbled a bit, but eventually woke up enough to reach behind him and grab the offensive object, momentarily looking at the screen before rejecting the call and turning his phone off. He turned back around, burying his face in her hair and pulling her as close as humanly possible. He couldn't help but grind against her a little, enjoying the small hitch in her breath that she tried to hide as best as possible. She leaned her head back and eyed him warily.

"Who was calling?"

"Who do you think?"

She sighed, trying to unwind herself from him, but he held onto her tightly, "No, just stay here please."

"I need to get in the shower and you need to talk to her."

He didn't want to let her go, but knew she was right. Giving her a kiss on the forehead, he released her and she sat up, stretching like a cat. He hummed in appreciation. She turned and caught his eye.

"See something you like?"

He nodded, "I do indeed."

A smirk graced her features, "How'd your pants get off anyway? I know I kick mine off all the time but yours..."

A sheepish glint shown in his eyes, "You kicking them off woke me up and I...well, I wanted to feel your skin."

Her face flushed pink and she fumbled around for something to say, but couldn't think of anything that didn't sound stupid. She got out of bed quickly, grabbing her clothes for the day and disappeared into the bathroom. She got undressed and then cursed silently. Her shoulder was still wrapped from the night before and there was no way she'd be able to unwrap it by herself. She would need Jon's help. Sighing, she wrapped herself in a huge towel and opened the bathroom door, stopping when she heard his voice on the phone.

"Yeah, Renée, I understand...yeah, I know...yeah, we should talk later...I'll be there around two...yeah, I'll see you then...ok, yeah bye."

She didn't want to make her presence known but as soon as she turned to step back into the bathroom, she heard his voice again.

"You can come out."

She slowly peeked around the corner, "Sorry, didn't want to interrupt."

"No biggie, wasn't a very long conversation."

"Ok, I just needed your help with something."

"Anything, cupcake," he said, getting up.

She motioned to the binding, "I need you to take this off my shoulder."

He walked over quickly, "Sure thing. I'll try to be as gentle as possible."

She smiled up at him in the bathroom mirror, "Thanks handsome."

He stepped up behind her, lightly touching her shoulder, and a small shiver went through her. God, he just wanted to rip the towel away, bend her over and make her scream in pleasure. He took a deep breath in, trying to calm down, and he started unwrapping the bandage, willing away the lustful thoughts everytime his finger grazed her skin. The only thing that helped him was that she was obviously having a hard time keeping herself in control as well. Her hand on her good arm was knotted tight in the towel she was holding and her eyes were screwed shut, her breathing labored. He finished undoing the binding and put it down on the counter. Her shoulder would need to be wrapped again after her shower so he just left it there.

"All done," he whispered.

Her eyes opened back up and met his in the mirror. They were several shades darker than her normal emerald-green and he felt his boxers tighten a little.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

She didn't know what else to say and neither did he really and they continued to stare at each other for several moments.

"We really need to talk, cupcake."

"About?"

"You know."

She turned around, facing him fully, "I really need to take a shower."

"Well then, go ahead," he said, gesturing towards the door. She started to walk in and he followed her, causing her to turn around again.

"What are you doing?"

"Going in with you."

"To the shower?"

He nodded in the affirmative.

"Uh, no you're not!"

"Well then," he said, sitting on the closed toilet seat, "I'll just sit here and we can talk while you're in there."

Knowing there was no way she could get him to leave, she huffed and got in, making sure the curtain was completely closed and thanking the man upstairs that it wasn't a see-through curtain. She took the towel off, hung it on the bar, and started the water, making sure it was the right temperature before stepping into the spray. Standing there for a minute underneath it, she let it wash away any stress she was feeling, reveling in the feel of it.

"So talk, handsome."

He smirked, wishing like the devil that he was in there with her. He couldn't see anything and it was slowly killing him that she was so close and so naked, but he collected himself quickly.

"I uh...I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that you're getting dragged into all this shit with Renée. I really didn't want it to happen."

"I know, Jon. I'm sorry too. I know I've caused some problems and I'm trying not to."

"I told you, babe, you aren't the cause of anything."

"And we both know that is bullshit, handsome."

He wanted to laugh at her calling him out, but for some reason, it didn't seem right.

"You're right, cupcake, goddammit you're right."

"Jon, do something for me, alright?"

"Anything."

She smiled at that, "Just tell me the brutal, honest truth. Just talk and say whatever you want. Pretend that I'm not me and you're talking to a complete stranger."

"Don't know if I can do that."

"Try."

He did laugh then, "Ok, Alex, ok. I don't know where to start...uh, I guess when I got to the E, I just tried to put all that Moxley shit behind me, you know. You must've heard what I was like before."

"I've heard stories."

"Yeah, well, I used to treat women like shit. I don't know why and I hate myself for it. I knew it then but I just kept doing the same old thing. And then I got here and I told myself I would change it all. I wouldn't be Mox anymore. That's what everyone called me in the indies. Nobody called me Jon."

"Everyone calls you Jon here."

"I know and I love it. I'm not the same man I used to be."

"That's good, Jon."

"I know. I came here and I saw guys who reminded me of what I used to be. I could've easily fallen in with them and been the same guy but I'm so grateful they put me with Joe and Colby. Joe's never been the type to screw around and Colby's always been in love with Leigh as long as I've known him. Those two really helped me to not be a dick."

"And then you met Renée?"

He sighed loudly, "Yeah...I had this idea in my head that I needed to find someone and settle down and so I kinda jumped into the first relationship with someone who my mind said was suitable enough."

"Is that all you think of her, really? That's she suitable?"

"I didn't at first. She was really fun and bubbly and just all around a happy person. It wasn't until we were a couple of months in that she started to turn into what she is now. I don't know...she and I, we just don't want the same things. She wants to get married and have babies and do all that stuff and I guess I want those things too...eventually. But right now...I want to enjoy still being young, you know? And I want to be with someone who wants that too...who knows that we've still got years and years to do all that normal shit that couples do."

He heard her let out a small gasp of pain.

"Cupcake, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm trying to wash my hair and doing it one-handed is a real bitch."

"I could help you."

"No, Jon, please stay out there and keep talking. I'll be fine."

"Ok...well, I don't know why but we were kinda alright until about four or five months ago. I knew what she wanted and I just kept ignoring it and I guess she just thought I'd eventually come around, but that's not going to happen for a long time."

"What happened four or five months ago?"

He thought to himself,_ how honest should I be?_

"I just realized that I'd much rather be around other people than her. I would purposely go out of my way to avoid her and spend my time with people I actually liked. Joe, Colby, Bryan, Brie, Jonny and Josh...you. I think that's what I'm trying to say, it's gotten to the point that I just don't like her anymore...even as a person. That sounds fucking horrible."

"Sounds honest to me."

"Honest but horrible. I know that I should just end it but a part of me wants to avoid the headache. I hate to say that about her, but she is going to make my life as miserable as possible if I break up with her. She'll complain about me to every single person in the locker room and I wouldn't put it past her to say something to Paul and Stephanie as well."

"You really think she'd do that?"

"I hate to say it but yes."

"So, you'd be willing to sacrifice personal happiness to stay with someone out of convenience?"

"Not if I knew I had someone in my corner."

"Handsome, you've got plenty of people in your corner. Joe, Colby, a lot of other people too."

"Not the kind of someone I mean, cupcake."

"What do you mean, then?"

"Don't play dumb. You know what I mean."

He heard her sigh, "That just sounds like you don't want to be alone."

"I don't. What's wrong with that?"

"Well, I can tell you no girl wants to be a rebound."

"What if she wasn't?"

She was silent for several moments and he started to think she was ending the conversation right there. The water shut off and the towel disappeared off the bar. He heard her moving around and then she appeared, walking past him into the outer bathroom. He didn't move off the toilet and just sat there, thinking to himself. He still wanted to talk but obviously she didn't. Or at least he thought that.

Her hand came around the door, waving the bandage roll in his face.

"Need some help, please."

He stood immediately, moving out to her and taking his position behind her. He slowly started to wrap her shoulder back up, looking intently and not meeting her eyes. She took the time to study his face before speaking softly.

"Why wouldn't she be a rebound?"

His eyes flicked to hers and he paused only a moment before continuing.

"Because I haven't had feelings for Renée in a while."

"So, do you have a new girl in mind?"

He smirked at her, "You're not good at playing coy, cupcake."

"I'm not trying to play coy. You want someone to wait for you to break up with your current girlfriend so that you're not alone. Sounds kinda selfish."

He met her eyes again and he noticed a bit of irritation in them. He finished wrapping the bandage and she stepped away from him, walking into the bedroom.

"Alex...what's wrong?"

"Just trying to get dressed without having an audience."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Nope."

She rushed back into the bathroom, coming out again with clothes on and her hair in a bun on top of her head. How she managed that with her shoulder, he'd never know. Guess she really didn't want his help in that moment.

"Alex, come on, I'm being honest with you. Now, you try."

She looked at him, exasperated, "You say you don't want to be like your old self, treating women like shit. But it sounds to me like you're holding onto Renée until you're sure you've got a new thing lined up. If you don't want to be with her anymore, then don't be with her. But be secure enough in yourself to be alone. Don't dangle a woman or two just because you're afraid. Figure out what you want and just do it."

"Oh, you think I don't know what I want?"

"I think you're afraid of change for some reason and that makes you question what you want."

He walked up to her, backing her up until she felt the wall behind her.

"Jon..."

"I know what I fucking want. What about you, huh, cupcake? Do you know what you want?"

She stood still for a moment before slowly nodding.

"What do you want?"

"You already know."

He brought his hand up to her cheek and she leaned into it, smiling at him softly.

"Say it."

She sighed, "I want you. And you want me. But Jon...I won't be your rebound or the thing you rely on to make you feel safe or secure or less fucking guilty. I don't deserve that so I'm going to say this to you once and once only: figure your shit out. I won't wait for you forever."

*********khan*********

I originally had Alex being a lot more passive during this conversation but as I writing, her dialogue took an aggressive tone and I actually kind of like it. Hope you did too! Love to hear what y'all are thinking! Until later XOXO


	7. Boys with Girlfriends

Huge thanks to **ThatGirl54, dreamin'BIG, writergrrrl, alibob687, xSamiliciousx, Rossi's Lil Devil, HisMnkyPrincess, AnimalloversInc, Peachilee and Steph!** I kinda reworked my outline based off the flow of this chapter and right now, there will be only one more! I know I said nine, but unless the last chapter just runs extra long, that will be it! Hopefully you guys like this one and will forgive me!

*********khan*********

_Cause I know better not to be friends with boys with girlfriends. Oh, I know better than that, I know better._  
><em>-<em>Meiko_, Boys with Girlfriends_

_November 11th, 2014- Liverpool, England_

It was later that day and Jon and Alex had arrived back at the arena. All they had tonight was a promo with Windham and then they'd be done. They were flying back to the states tomorrow and Alex personally couldn't wait to be back in Chicago, in her own bed. These last couple days had been exhausting. Before she could part from him, Jon grabbed her hand, pulling her into his embrace. She let him, hugging him back, and he whispered into her ear.

"You meant it, right? What you said earlier about wanting to be with me?"

She nodded, "Yes, but I also meant the other stuff too."

His hand found hers and squeezed, "I know. I'll take care of everything, I swear."

Later on, it was time for them to go out to the ring and she smiled when he came up. He looked like he wasn't particularly happy but when he saw her, a grin lit up his features and he slung an arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead.

"Hey, cupcake."

"Hey yourself, handsome. Everything ok?"

"Yep, talked to Renée. She's a little upset, obviously, but I'll deal with the fallout as best I can."

She smiled up at him, "Are you ok?"

"I mean, I wish I didn't have to hurt anybody, but I feel good about not holding her up anymore. You know what I mean?"

"I do. I'm proud of you, Jon."

He grinned down at her but it didn't reach his eyes. He really did feel like shit.

_(On-screen)_

Alex and Dean were in the ring. His arm was around her shoulders still and she was smiling widely at him. He brought the mic up to speak so the audience could hear him.

"Bray Wyatt, you think that you can continuously talk crap about my girlfriend and deliver Sister Abigails to her and leave her lying in the ring and I'm not going to respond? Well, that is a mistake on your part. You see, this little lady right here, well I love her and she understands me and all my little ticks and eccentricities. Without her, I'd be roaming aimlessly. I'd be lost and battered and all your tricks and games would probably work on me and I'd accept your help and let the beast run. But you see, I don't need you. Not when I got her. So if you've got anything to say, which I'm sure you do cause all you ever do is talk and talk and talk and talk..."

Alex did talking motions with her hands, including having them "talk" at each other, causing Dean to laugh. Soon enough, Bray Wyatt's music started and he joined them in front of the capacity crowd.

"You're right, Dean, I do like to talk because I've found that, while actions are sufficient yes, words hold way more sway. Especially when it comes to weak people. Like you, Mr. Ambrose. You seem to never be on your own. First, with the Shield where you had Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins to make you feel secure and safe. Then, you were alone and nothing great came from that. It all led to that unfortunate event at Hell in a Cell. And now, I'm trying to lead you into the light, into your true calling, and once again you are relying on someone to make you feel better. To coddle you. To hold you at night and tell you that you're a good man. A great person. She is lying to you, man. She is a viper, a wolf in sheep's clothing, a..."

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!"

Alex had the mic in her hand now.

"Bray...you mind if I call you Bray? You see, man, here's the deal: you're a little nuts. You come out here with your admittedly badass music and your creepy lantern and your chair that looks like something my grandpa would've bought at Cracker Barrel back in the day. You talk like a Southern Baptist minister about saving people and sure, people have believed you. People like Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. But you see, the difference between those guys and my guy here is that they were infantile. Like children who needed to be told what to do and because of your manipulation, they remained that in that childlike craziness. But us," she said, pointing between Dean and her, "we're already insane. Crazy lunatics, they call us. But, you see Bray, there's again a difference. It's called functionality. Kinda like being an alcoholic, you are either functional or non-functional. And Bray, my darling, sweet, crazy Mr. Wyatt, Dean and I are two...very...functional...lunatics. And if you think that you can handle us or make Dean start to sway to the beat you're playing, you really don't realize that you are playing a very dangerous game and if you think you've seen the worst that we can do, you're dead wrong."

Bray had been slowly walking to the ring during her talk and when she was done, he was standing on the ring apron. He stepped in the ring, chuckling to himself.

"You, darlin', are a firecracker and I like it. I really do. But you are standing between me and what I want. And that will simply not do."

He attacked and Dean pushed her to the side and took the brunt of Wyatt's attack. The two men tussled for a moment and Alex disappeared to ringside to grab her and Dean's favorite weapon: the kendo stick. There were two of them and she retrieved both. Getting back into the ring, she lined up and whacked Wyatt in the back. He went down and Dean popped up off the mat. She handed him a stick and he smiled dementedly at her. Bray got to his knees and Dean yelled at her.

"You want the front or the back, baby?"

She laughed maniacally, "The front. I want him to see my face."

They took turns hitting him in the chest and the back until he'd fallen over face first into the canvas. Dean stepped over the Eater of Worlds and grabbed her face in his hands, leaning his forehead against hers.

"That was amazing, cupcake."

She couldn't help her giddy excitement, "Fuck yes, it was."

He smirked at her and then leaned further down, kissing her wildly. She was surprised at first but quickly responded, jumping into his arms and throwing hers around his neck. He whirled her around, not breaking their kiss, and the crowd cheered wildly as it went on. Eventually, she pulled back, grinning at him.

"Family show, handsome, remember?"

"Don't even care. I'd have you right here if I could."

She laughed fully, head thrown back, and everyone in the arena could see in his eyes and face what he felt for her. Not just what Dean felt for Alex but what Jon felt for Alexandra. They continued cheering and clapping even as he sat her down and they exited the stage.

_(off-screen)_

Alex stopped by Janie, the hair and makeup tech stationed at the gorilla, and asked her if she had a wipe. She used it to rub her face. It was so hot under all those lights and...ok, maybe Jon warmed her up a little too. He had stopped with her, smirking at her, when she threw the wipe in the trash.

"You ready to go, pretty princess?"

"Fuck off. You don't have makeup on. It gets hot out there."

He pulled her under his arm and they started walking back to the locker room to get their stuff. When they got there, she was surprised to see Renée waiting for them. She stood abruptly when they walked in.

"What the fuck was that?"

Jon released her but didn't step away from her side.

"Renée, what are you doing in here?"

"I came to talk to you because I think there were some things that were left unclear earlier. Apparently, one of them was you making out with her in the ring!"

Alex took a step back. This still wasn't her fight, not technically, and she didn't want to get involved unless absolutely necessary. Jon needed to handle this.

"Renée, what you saw was a natural reaction between a boyfriend and girlfriend. On television, that's what Alex and I have to do. I don't know how else I can explain that."

"Whatever, I saw what everyone else just saw. Two people so crazy about each other that they don't give a shit about having a makeout session on fucking national television. But I understand. You guys are lunatics, it actually kinda works. But what I don't understand is you, Alex. I asked you not play it up too much and to leave my boyfriend alone. Why can't you just be decent and do that?"

Alex was confused, "He's not your boyfriend anymore so you shouldn't have a problem with what we do."

Renée laughed haughtily, "Why do you think that?"

"Cause he told me earlier...Jon?"

He couldn't look at her. Couldn't meet her eye for some reason.

Renée laughed again, "Uh no, we agreed to take a small break, but no, sweetheart, we are very much still together."

Alex felt like a fool. She had believed him when he said he'd end things. God, how stupid was she? She had to get out of there...now. Before she did something she'd regret. She grabbed her bag and rushed out the door. She heard muffled shouting in the background before she heard his voice behind her.

"Alex! Stop, come on, Alex! Alex, let me explain. Alex!"

He eventually reached her and spun her around, only to come face to face with his worst fear. She had tears running down her face and her nose and cheeks were tinged red.

"I'm sorry. Oh god, I'm sorry."

She could see Renée poking her head out the door some thirty feet behind them.

"Cupcake, let me explain."

"Don't call me that."

He sighed, "You're always going to be my cupcake. Please, baby..."

"Don't call me that either. I'm not your baby and I'm not your fucking cupcake. Apparently I'm not anything to you except a whore. What were you going to do, huh? Fuck me a few times, maybe a date or two and if it worked out, great! But if it didn't, you had old reliable back there just thinking you two are on a goddamn break!"

He cupped her face, shocked when she jerked away from him and took a step back.

"Alex..."

"Fuck you, Jon. You can turn around and kindly go fuck yourself. Are you fucking kidding me with this shit? Be a goddamn man and make a decision for once. It's either gotta be me entirely or her entirely. This back and forth wishy-washy shit is only going to cost you both of us. Don't talk to me until you do. Don't even come near me until you do."

She turned around and stomped off, leaving him there with nothing and he could only stare after her. He turned around and came face to face with Renée, sighing loudly.

"Come on, you and I need to talk. This time, you'll listen to what I have to say and we're going to be done with this shit."

Alex went back to the hotel and the room she shared with Jon. She was livid. So angry that she thought about getting on the next plane out but she was tired and just wanted to sleep. However, the rage running through her at the moment was palpable and there was no way her mind would shut down enough for her wish to come true. What could she do? She didn't want to sit up and think about Jon all night, that was for sure. He was a two-timing miserable little coward of a man. He was awful and not deserving of her or anybody.

She slumped down on the bed. Then why did she still want him to walk through the door and tell her everything was going to be ok? Why did she still want to fall asleep in his arms? Ahhhhhhhh, she needed a drink. Badly. She sat back up and her eyes fell on the minibar. Fuck it, she thought, it's on Jon's credit card. I'll pay him back...if and when I fucking feel like it.

She opened up the bar and pulled out the best bottles of vodka in it. She picked up some ginger ale at the store the day before and mixed the two together. She downed the first one in four huge gulps. Whoo, it kicked a little. Just what she needed. She poured the next one and nursed it more slowly. Deciding to get into bed and just watch a movie until she fell asleep, she sat her drink down on the bedside table and proceeded to pull her ring gear off. She'd been in such a rush to get out of the arena that she hadn't even changed. Good thing she wore normal clothes. She kicked off her chucks, toeing her socks off as well. She shimmied her skinny jeans off and pulled her lacy underwear down too. She ripped her leather jacket from her arms and pulled her Clash tee over her head. Reaching behind her, she unclasped her bra and slid it down her arms and stood naked in all her glory. She started walking to the dresser to get her night clothes and then a thought came to her.

Fuck it.

She hadn't slept naked in weeks, since the last time she was home in Chicago. She loved sleeping naked and tonight, she was gonna do it. She had a pretty good idea that Jon wouldn't dare come back here so she didn't have to worry about that. Screw it, she got into bed, picked up her glass and downed the rest of her second drink. Dammit, now she had to get back up to fix another one. She was feeling a little buzzed by this point but successfully got to the minibar and back without swaying too much. She got back into bed and picked up the remote, channel surfing until something caught her attention. She stopped when she found perhaps one of the greatest movies of all time.

Rocky Horror Picture Show.

She laid back, trying to stay silent and not sing and dance along, but it was hard. Her feet moved of their own free will during the Time Warp and Hot Patootie. She just couldn't help it. She kept sipping her drink and eventually, she was lying down fully, facing away from the door, letting Tim Curry's voice lull her to sleep. Right as she was about to go under, she heard someone jostle the door handle. She didn't think anything of it until she heard the familiar sound of a key card going in its slot. The door opened and she couldn't believe it. He had actually shown up. Well, that didn't mean she had to talk to him. She didn't move and closed her eyes, pretending she was asleep.

Even that didn't work. He stumbled across the room, calling her name softly.

"Alex...Alex...are you awake?"

He came to his knees in front of her and gently put his hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently.

"Cupcake, please be awake."

She could smell the bourbon on his breath. Great, he was drunk. She could also hear his voice about to break and the part of her that felt something for him responded. Her eyes cracked open and he smiled at her.

"What do you want, Jon?"

He swallowed hard, "I wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry and I talked to Renée again. I broke up with her, for good this time, and I told her I only wanted to be with you. She was so upset that she told me she'd cheated on me during the last month. With like three different guys. Can you believe that?"

"Well, you were willing to cheat on her with me so..."

That shut him up momentarily, "I know and I never should've done that. I'm so sorry, baby."

"I told you not to call me that."

He put his head down, "Please Alex..."

He reached out a hand and stroked the back of hers, "Please, just talk to me. I don't want you to be mad at me. Please..."

She sighed, "Fine, just get into bed, okay? You're drunk and I'm a little drunk so we'll talk in the morning."

"Can you forgive me?"

"Eventually, I just really want to go to sleep and forget this day, alright? We can talk tomorrow and get it all sorted. Now, come on, get into bed."

He stood and changed quickly into sweats before pulling the covers back and getting in. He snuggled in next to her and only then did she remember she was completely naked. His arm snaked around her waist and his hand paused, then slowly felt down to her hip and up her side. It then moved to cup her breast. He didn't apply any pressure but a low moan escaped his throat.

"Alex..."

She flushed pink and was so glad they were in a dark room, "I didn't think you were coming back so I figured what the hell?"

His hand moved to stroke her back, sending a small shiver down her body, "You feel absolutely amazing."

He moved away from her slightly and she turned her head to see what he was doing. He was shimmying out of his sweats and boxers and he came back to her quickly. He pressed against her and she could feel him, all of him. It was such an incredible turn-on and she could just imagine how wet she was, but she couldn't do this. They couldn't do this. Not now, not when they were both under the effects of alcohol. She leaned forward so she was lying slightly on her stomach. He followed her, of course. He was basically half on top of her with his head buried in her hair. One of his legs was thrown over hers and his arm was wrapped around her stomach. He wasn't trying to touch her in any intimate way. He was just laying with her, enjoying the feel of her skin against his.

"I want you so badly, cupcake. You have no idea."

"I do, handsome, believe me, I do. I want you too."

He kissed the back of her neck and slowly started to move down her shoulder. Her body involuntarily arched into it, causing her ass to rub against his dick. He moved his hand down to her hip, pulling her even closer to him.

"Baby, let me have you, please. Let me show you how much you mean to me."

She wanted to give in. He wasn't fully erect yet, but she could feel him growing harder behind her. The temptation was so strong but her brain was still telling her it was a bad idea.

"Jon, we shouldn't do this."

"Why not? Give me one good reason."

"Because you're drunk and I am a little too."

He sat up and pulled her onto her back so that he could look at her. He climbed on top of her and leaned down until his face hovered over hers.

"Cupcake, I may have been drunk when I came in here, but feeling you under my hands...it's sobered me up quite a bit."

"Yeah, but you just broke up with Renée today and you lied to me about it. I can't automatically forgive that."

"But you are going to forgive me?"

"Yes, I'll forgive you."

He sat up, pulling her with him until she was in his lap and straddling him. Her arms came naturally around his neck and his hands were splayed across her lower back. He kissed her and she responded. As much as she hated what he had done today, she couldn't deny what she felt for him. She was falling even more and more for him as time went by and she knew eventually she'd be completely head over heels. The way he kissed her and touched her felt right in every single way.

His full erection was resting right against her center. All she'd have to do was lift herself and he would slide easily in. She tried to stifle the appreciative hum that she gave upon feeling the full size of him, but he heard and chuckled softly.

"I know...I can feel how wet you are and it's killing me."

He slowly thrusted forward, rubbing his length against her clit, and her head rolled forward onto his shoulder. He rubbed lazy circles on her back and pressed small kisses to her neck. Her lips found his and there was an animalistic frenzy to it as he continued his movements. They kept kissing until both were out of breath and they were forced apart. Their foreheads were still connected and their breaths mingled. His blue eyes connected with her green and she could see, even in the darkness, the desire and want in his eyes. There was something else there: something more than lust. She didn't want to call it love. Maybe the right word was devotion. He looked absolutely in rapture with her, like she was the only person in the world. She thought she was turned on before, but this was something completely different.

"Jon, I..."

She didn't know what to say, but it was like he knew what she wanted. He lifted her up and brought her mouth down to his, slowly bringing her back down and sliding into her wet heat. He couldn't hold back the groan that came out of his throat.

"God, you're so tight. You feel so fucking good!"

She couldn't say anything, she was so lost in the feel of him inside her. He was stretching her in the best way possible and involuntary tears slid out of her eyes at the feeling of pleasurable fullness. He pressed his face to hers and felt the wetness and pulled back, sliding a hand up to her cheek.

"Am I hurting you?"

She smiled and shook her head, leaning into his hand.

"No, never felt better, handsome. You feel amazing."

She slowly started to move, enjoying the feel of him sliding in and out of her. Their lips met again and it was more sweet and sensual this time. When they parted, he kissed down her neck and the top of her chest.

"Cupcake, just to be cautious before this gets any further, you on the pill or something?"

She nodded, "Yep, every day. No worries there."

He pulled her lips back to his, "Good."

He started thrusting up into her and she sped up her own movements to match his. The moans and sighs and whimpers that escaped the couple mingled together in the otherwise silent room and it was magical to them, their own little symphony. He eventually laid her on her back and started pounding into her. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she met every thrust with her own. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Baby, I want to be with you like this every day. You don't even know how long I've wanted you. So fucking long."

"Hmmm, I have an idea."

"Really?"

"I've always seen...ahh...I've seen the look in your eye. I just didn't think anything of it cause you were with somebody else. Fuck baby...that feels good. But now, these past couple weeks, I've realized that you wanted me for quite a long time. Jon...goddammit, I'm close."

"Me too."

A few more moments had them both over the edge, screaming out the other's names, and collapsing in their arms. Once their breathing was under control, he rolled to the side, bringing her with him.

"You know, it isn't just physical."

She smiled, "What was it then?"

"You make me laugh and smile and just feel good about myself."

"You do the same for me, handsome."

He grinned widely, "I know we got a lot to talk about still. We'll get it figured out, I promise."

"Just no more lies, ok? I can't handle another one."

"I swear, cupcake. I don't want to lose you."

She snuggled into him and he wrapped her up tight, kissing the top of her head as sleep quickly took them.

*********khan*********

Originally didn't have them doing the dirty quite yet, but I figured it was about time. Only one more!** XOXO

**Unless it's really long and then, two more!


End file.
